Agony of the Spirit
by KellethMetheus
Summary: This story picks up about a month after Dreams of Soul ended. Same characters and pairings as in Dreams of the Soul. This story is all done, and totals 20 chapters so sit back and enjoy.
1. Breaking the Treaty

**Author's Note:** Here you go as promised. I didn't intend to end Dreams of the Soul where I did but when I went to post the last chapter I saw that it was kinda the end and a good place to split the two stories into two as I should have done. I wish I had seen in sooner because I would have given my more focus on Dreams. There were some rough patches that should have been smoothed over, maybe one day I'll go back and fix all my stories. I read some of my earlier stuff and shudder and the mistakes I now see.

**Pairings:** It's the same set of characters that was in **Dreams of the Soul**. So there is _Daniel/Vala and Sam/Jack_ as for the others you'll have to wait and see. For those who want Sam to clone herself for Jon... sorry not going to happen. There is too much the clone would have to give up. Grace is the first thing as well as the child growing within her. The time for that is long past. Actually I did think about Cassie for Jon and that is where **Who I Am and Who Are You** came from, another of my stories. I even contemplated Jenifer Hailey for our clone, but the idea I finally settled on was perfect in the end.

**This story picks up about a month or so after the last story ended and leaps right into the adventure so sit back and enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Violating the Treaty<strong>

Anubis' mothership landed on top of the pyramid. Watching from the bridge, he laughed cruelly as the humans scattered like ants running for the cover of the trees but for most of them it was too late. His Jaffa and Kull warriors descended the ramp and began firing and most of them crumpled to the ground unmoving. Some of the humans were stunned with zats, to be used as slaves, while others were killed out right.

The Goa'uld wanted to strike fear into these pathetic creatures who had lived under the Asgard protection for too long. He was their God and they would fear his wrath or die. These humans had become fat and complacent. For too long this world had been closed to his kind, that meant it was ripe for the taking, full of untapped resources and plentiful human slaves. No one would stand in his way, the Asgard were too busy swatting their mechanical bugs to stop him or care about one little planet.

Getting to his feet, Anubis strode across the bridge, his movements halting and strained. Soon, he would need another host, Ba'al's was becoming unusable. Calling to his First Prime, Aunbis stopped, not wanting to show weakness. "Gather all the young males. I need to chose one."

The Jaffa bowed, leaving quickly to do his bidding. Looking out once more over the plant, Anubis smiled, this planet would be the beginning of his new empire and Ba'al's little projects would be the corner stone.

* * *

><p>Gairwyn looked back only once, the Jaffa and the new deadly warriors spilled from the ship. She needed to reach the Hall of Thor's Might. Hopefully, the Asgard should be able to help them again.<p>

Entrance into the hall was easy now that it had been conquered. She had spoken with the Asgard periodically over the last eight years, but this time was different hours of silence passed in silence. Finally the leader of the Cimmeran people realized this time the Asgard had ignored her pleas. That left the Tau'ri as her only hope and a scary choice for her.

Slipping passed the Jaffa patrols, Gairwyn gathering a small force of her warriors, while sending all the women and children to the caves for protection. She instructed the men to draw away the Jaffa guarding the Stargate, giving her a chance to dial. Concealing herself as close to the Stargate as she dared, Gairwyn gave the signal, and the attack began.

Using the GDO SG-1 had left her, she waited for confirmation. She had never left her planet before, although various visitors from the Tauri had invited her. In the past, she had politely declined, her place was with her people, but now things had changed.

The device beeped, drawing a deep breath, she stepped into the unknown.

* * *

><p>Vala ran her damp palms down the sides of her dress as she twisted and turned trying to see herself in the small bathroom mirror. But no matter how much she contorted, the lower part of her body remained hidden. With a sigh she stalked across the room, flopping on the bed beside Sam.<p>

Sam sighed. "Stop it, you look fine. You saw yourself in the dress when we bought it. You looked fabulous then and you still do. I just hope Daniel doesn't kill me when he gets the credit card bill, but I would do it again, you look fabulous. So, where's Daniel taking you?"

"Not sure, some fancy place, I can't remember the name of it. I just hope it isn't one of those places that charge a fortune for half a meal." She gave a half smile playing with the ends of her hair. "The food looks nice, but they leave you feeling empty in the end."

Laughing, Sam slipped off the bed. "As much as I want to stay to see Daniel pick up his jaw off the floor, I need to go. Jack's off duty soon and I want to be ready to go." Heading toward the door, Sam paused to look back at Vala; her new friend stood in the middle of the room looking suddenly lost.

Crossing back to her friend's side, Sam hugged her. "Vala, all you have to do is be honest with Daniel and you can't go wrong. Tell him how you feel and you'll be fine."

Flicking, her hair over her shoulder, Vala placed her hands on her hips. "Feel? All I feel for Daniel Jackson is lust, plain and simple." She waggled her eyebrows. "And who wouldn't with that body."

Opening her mouth to say something, Sam changed her mind, shaking her head. "Just don't break his heart, I don't know if he could handle it." Then the door closed behind her.

Wandering back into the bathroom, Vala thought about Sam's words. Daniel had drilled it into her head many times this wasn't a date. Biting her nail, she decided not worry about what she or Daniel were feeling and just enjoy the evening. This would be her first time off base, and she was going to relish it.

Enjoying her change in mood, she began to play with her hair. Lifting it off her neck, she tried to decide on a style. Turning to the side, she caught sight of the small scar left by Qetesh's entry. Letting her hair fall, Vala's left hand strayed to the slightly puckered skin.

Flashes of memories assaulted her, none of it making any sense, except the agony. Qetesh had enjoyed showing Vala who was in control, usually through pain. Vala bit her lip to keep the scream within her mouth as the flashback washed through her, and then it was over as quickly as it began.

Shaken, she studied at herself in the mirror, holding the counter in a death grip. Although she tried to hide the dark circles under her eyes with make up, they were noticeable in contrast to her now pale skin. Could she really ask Daniel to live with a woman this broken? Even before Qetesh, Vala had never felt loved. Her mother had died birthing her baby brother and her father, Jasek, in either his guilt or selfishness, had married the first woman, who looked at him twice.

Adria had been a hard bitter woman, who felt that she had been betrayed by life and often took it out on her stepdaughter. Her father had disappeared for months at a time, leaving Adria and Vala to fend for themselves until he returned bearing gifts, that would turn Vala's finger green, and money. They would all live happily until the money ran out and then the cycle began again.

Finally, when Vala turned sixteen, she'd left with one of her father's friends. The man had made big promises but, just like her father, left her hungry and alone in the end, the first in a long line.

It seemed to Vala, the men she chose failed her, but she knew she didn't deserved better. Daniel was a another story, he was different from any man she had ever been attracted to and that made him the most dangerous. He had the power to crush her heart as much as she had the power to break his.

That realization shocked her to the core; fear took over. She had to get out of here; there was no way she could stay here giving Daniel that much power. Moving to the other side of the room, she yanked open her drawers tossing the contents on to the bed. Picking up the phone, she made a call to the General while continuing to pack.

She had closed the bag just when Daniel knocked. Terrified she stared at the door, she had hoped to get away before he arrived.

"Vala are you ready to go. We have a reservation at six. If we're not there they will give our table away."

Finishing the call, she made a choice, tonight would be goodbye, she'd leave in the morning. Pasting a smile on her face she went to greet Daniel

Dinner for Vala was painfully wonderful, but watching Daniel only solidified her resolve to leave and she hoped her disappearance wouldn't destroy him, there was a chance, but she had to get out now before she got in over her head.

Vala dragged out the meal by consuming all the desserts on the menu, and forcing Daniel to eat them too. After Daniel paid the check, Vala allowed him to help her with her coat. When his hands stayed on her shoulders for just a moment longer than needed, for the first time, Vala questioned her decision. Did she really want to leave him and this place? On the long car ride back to the base, she change her mind so many times she no longer knew what she wanted.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Vala's door, and she hesitated before wrapping her arms around Daniel's neck, murmuring, "I have to know before-"<p>

But her words cut off as she pressed her lips to his, devouring his mouth. Daniel was tossed into the a season of sensations as her fingers grasped a chunk of his hair pulling him closer.

Then just as quickly the kiss ended and Vala's fingers played with the buttons of his shirt. "Daniel, darling, shall we go inside for a nightcap?" Her lips were still so close, they brushed his as she purred her words.

He closed his eyes wondering if either of them were really ready for this and what did it mean to Vala. Was she just toying with him, but there was a tone of desperation to her actions. Before he could decide, her lips captured his once more. He found himself tossing caution to the wind and he was following her inside.

The next thing he knew, they were falling on to Vala's bed in a tangled heap, his shirt was open and his tie askew. Breathing hard, he tried to take a step back, but Vala didn't want to let him escape her snare. Tilting his head to look at her, as she pulled his shirt from his slacks, he caught sight of Vala's packed bag resting beside her head.

Wrenching himself from her tender ministrations, he demanded, "Why are all your things packed? I thought you were staying?"

* * *

><p>Vala silently cursed herself for not getting away before Daniel arrived earlier. She'd made her bed, and now she would have to lie in it. "I was but-" She stopped playing with her hair, hoping he didn't hear the tremor in her voice. "Things change. It seemed like time to move on. There's a lot of treasure out there. If I find enough of it I can settle down on a beautiful little planet and live the rest of my life rich and happy."<p>

The expression on Daniel's face made her shiver. From any other man she'd expect violence, instead he just walked away, pausing at the door. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, Vala." The door slammed behind him.

Vala lay where he had left her, sprawled out across the bed. A single tear slipped down her cheek and she rubbed it away, wondering how long it would take her to get over Daniel Jackson?

* * *

><p>There you have it. Chapter two is all ready to go so if you want that one on Friday you'd better let me know. This story is 20 chapters long and I have twelve ready to go. Eight more that need to be read over and the last one that needs a little work. So I can post two chapters but only if you guys let me know you want it. I can see you're reading so take a minute to let me know your thoughts.<p> 


	2. Facing Fears

**Author's Note**: Thank you for all the alerts this story got as well as those who added me to their favorites, it means a lot to me. As for reviews, Wednesday was heaven for me, thank you so much, but lets see if we can beat nine today. I've missed having my inbox filled with comments from all of you.

Fixed the duplication, not sure what happened there.

* * *

><p><strong>Facing Fears<strong>

Jack waited at the bottom of the ramp for whomever was coming through from Cimmera. The event horizon stirred, and a haggard Gairwyn staggered out. A gash marred one cheek and her clothes had seen better days. The smart quip he'd been about to say died on his lips. "Gairwyn, what happened?"

She stumbled down the ramp weaving and Jack moved forward caught her before she fell.

"The Goa'uld have attacked my planet. They came by ship and Thor's Hammer had no Asgard have not responded to my pleas. We need your help, or my people will perish."

Turning, Jack called up to the control room. "Have all available SG-teams paged. Also Daniel, Teal'c and Dr. Fraiser, we'll need them too." Then to his visitor he said, "Come up to the briefing room and you can give me the details."

As they walked, Jack couldn't help thinking this mission would be his first big off world operation. It seemed that it would be a trial by fire, and he hoped no one would get burned.

* * *

><p>Daniel arrived in the briefing room, still fuming from his encounter with Vala. Then when Jack arched his brow at Daniel's state of dress, it just threw fuel on the fire. He opened his mouth to shoot off a snide remark, but Jack inclined his head toward Gairwyn.<p>

It took Daniel a few seconds to switch gears but all thoughts of Vala or annoyance at Jack evaporated and he switched to diplomatic mode. "Gairwyn, it's good to see you. How are your people?"

"Not well I am afraid-" Her voice broke. She shook her head, unable to continue.

Jack touched her shoulder. "One of the Goa'uld have attacked Cimmera. I need you and Teal'c to rally the allies. Doc Frasier is heading planet side with SG-3 and all the other available teams. Reynolds will be point man on this one. Jon is still out with SG-11." Looking over at the Teal'c who had just entered the room. "Teal'c, I need you to see how many of the free Jaffa you can rally. I'm not expecting a lot from them, but we'll see. Daniel, you do the same with the Tok'ra."

"I can do that Jack, do you want me to go to the planet or just speak to them?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. "Just talk if you can, but go for a visit if you have to. We can't let any of the Gao'uld remnants begin to build an empire." He looked around before snipping, "Daniel's where's your twin when we need him?"

Everyone sat there for a moment as they too waited for the other Daniel to appear.

After a few moments Jack barked, "Well he's not going to show so, let's get moving."

With a sigh, Jack left the room heading to his quarters. Sam needed to know he wasn't coming home with her because of the emergency.

* * *

><p>Jack stood in the Gateroom amongst the assembled teams. This would be his first time sending teams out into a dangerous situation instead of leading them, and it was painful.<p>

With nod, he sent the first wave through the 'Gate and waited to hear back from SGs-3 and 7. They were to secure the Stargate on Cimmera, then he would send three more SG-teams, Gairwyn, and the doc with her medical team.

Full of nervous energy, he began pacing only to stop beside the Doc. "Are you sure you're okay with this? We can wait a while before we send you and your people through. It could be dangerous out there."

Janet shook her head. "I talked to Gairwyn. There's only an inexperienced healer to treat their wounded. She's never dealt with injuries this sever or close to this many." She paused, looking directly at Jack. "If anything happens to me, watch over Cassie, okay?"

Raising an eyebrow, Jack asked, "Not planning on doing something stupid, are you?"

"No, Sir. I just want to enter this knowing if something does happen, she'll be taken care of. Things can go bad in a flash, but that doesn't mean you don't send me. I'm a airman, and I know my duty."

Jack swallowed hard, he hated not being able to go with her. He just had to have faith everything would be all right. "You have my word, Janet. Sam and I'll make sure Cassie's looked after."

Then to break the emotional moment, he waved his hand at the group of troops ready to go. "Take your place Major, off you go. Keep your head down and don't do anything that I wouldn't do or anything I would, for that matter."

The smile that crossed Janet's face told him she took his words as a suggestion, not an order.

Turning away, Jack spoke to Reynolds over the radio and sent the people through the gate.

Gairwyn was the last to go through the wormhole. "Thank you for your aid to my people. Goodbye O'Neill, I hope we shall see each other again." She bowed her head before following the SG-teams up the ramp.

* * *

><p>There you have it. Leave a review and get a jump start on earning another chapters for next Friday. See you again on Wednesday.<p> 


	3. Surprise

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the false update on Monday. Not sure what my brain was thinking Monday morning, but here is the real update. Hope it's worth the wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise<strong>**!**

Reynolds led SG-3 and 7 through the gate, and immediately they were under fire from Drones. Using the weapons developed by the Carters, they took down the Kull warriors, quickly securing the area.

Counting to three Reynolds paused before giving the SGC the all clear. "Sir. Send the second wave and the medical team through we've taken the gate."

"_They__'__re__ on __their__ way__. __Keep __an__ eye__ on __the __Doc __and __her__ team__. __I __want __SG__-3 __to __accompany__ them__ and __Gairwyn __to __the __caves__, __and __make__ sure __it__'__s __secure__. __Anyone__ who __is __too __badly __injured __to __treat __can __be__ evaced__. __Set __up __base __camp__ in __the __caves __until __you __have __secured __the __village__. __All__ off __world __operations __will __branch __out __from __there__."_

"Will do, General. We have only one wounded. He's coming back to the SGC."

"_I hear you SG-3. Report back every two hours. We'll keep the lights on for you guys. SG-5 will keep __dialing__ in case you need a fast evac._ "Send the wounded man through, Dr. Brightman is waiting to receive him."

Reynolds sighed glad the worst part was over, but he couldn't be more wrong.

* * *

><p>Moving among her patients, Freyja used the Goa'uld healing device on another gravely injured. She wished that the old healer, Helga, had been able to teach her more before the plague had taken her the previous winter. Using the device sapped her strength, soon she would have to rest and people would die.<p>

She just didn't know enough to help them all. Straightening, she pushed on the small of her back to alleviate some of the strain. Pieces of her long blond hair tumbled from the loose bun and she frustratingly tucked the strands back behind her ears as the small girl she was working on slipped away.

Freyja grabbed the knife as shouts filled the hallway. Adjusting her grip she waited, tense, as multiple scenarios scrolled through her mind about what to do when the attackers entered the room.

Gairwyn and a group of strangers entered the chamber, and she lowered her weapon, but kept it close just in case. A small red haired woman immediately began to look at the wounded.

"Freyja," Gairwyn moved close to the wearily looking young woman. "It is all right. These people are here to help us. You do not need the knife. This is Dr. Frasier, she is a skilled healer. Learn from her. I must speak with the Elders, Colonel Reynolds, if you will follow me."

* * *

><p>The man hesitated for a moment and Freyja turned as Dr. Fraiser commented, "I'll be fine here Colonel, you go. I'll radio if I need anything." The colonel hesitated a moment longer before nodding.<p>

"Let me show you those who I wasn't able to help" Freyja stayed by Janet's side speaking with the doctor. "I don't know very much, but I want to learn as much as I can. I'm able to use a hand device and set a broken bone, but that is the extent of my skills."

Surprised, Janet studied the younger woman. "I'm Janet. You can use a hand device? Were you a host?"

Freyja shrugged. "I don't know. A year or so ago, some of the villagers found me wondering in the forest near the haunted place. I have no memory of where I came from or who I am. I needed to feel useful, so I began to help Helga, the healer. One day they brought in a girl, I was alone in Helga's hut. The girl screamed in pain and I wanted to help. Then I saw this device and I knew what to do. At first I felt sick but I knew I had to help her and I did!" She motioned to her hair and eyes. "After that day I became known as Freyja. Garirwyn thought it fit because of my blond hair and blue eyes and I can use the devil's device."

Janet nodded with a friendly smile. "Let's get to work. Show me what you have done for these people, and we'll go from there."

Surveying the wounded, Freyja turned to Janet, glad to have someone to share the burden. "I would like that. Where do you want to begin?"

Surveying the great number of patients, Janet turned back to Freyja. "Start with the most severe, and move from there."

Happy to have someone to help her, Freyja returned the doctors smile. "Follow me."

* * *

><p><em>Qetesh<em>_ strutted __as __she __walked __at __Ba__'__al__'__s __side__, __happy__ to __be __here__. __Another __piece __in __her __puzzle __was __in __place__. __Soon __the __power__s he __deserved __would __be __hers__. __Then __she __would __take __pleasure __in __killing __Ba__'__al__, __taking __all __that __was __his__._

_She__ could__ see __Ba__'__al__'__s __pride __clearly __on __his __face__ a s__he __lead __her __into __a__ room __filled __with __machines__."__This __my__ dear __is __my __crowning __achievement__. __I __didn__'__t__ want __to__ clone __myself __until __I __had __perfected __it__. __Soon __I__ will __have__ an__ army __ready __to __defeat__ the__ Tau__'__ri __and __the __Asgard__. __Most __of__ all __she_ _will __help __me__._

_Manipulating __the __controls__, __one __of__ the __pods __slid __open __to __reveal __a __body__. __Ba__'__al__'__s __face __beamed__ with __arrogant __satisfaction__. "__Meet __Samantha__ Carter__."_

* * *

><p>So what do you think? More on Friday if you review if not I'll see you guys in a week... SO far only one review so there won't be a chapter on Friday unless I see a few more tomorrow. See you next Wednesday.<p> 


	4. Choices and Accountability

**Author's Note: **I'm back posting once more. Sorry about the break but I had to get a few things organized. Hoping that there are no interruption again but summer is coming and I have a family so vacations are coming. I know for sure I'm gone the last week of July, if there are any other interruptions I'll let you guys know in advance.

Happy reading :0)

* * *

><p><strong>Choices <strong>**and**** Accountability**

Vala woke, breathing harsh gasps, clothes clinging to her skin. The memory of her dream still clawed at her as she pushed her messy hair out of her eyes. Had she really seen Sam in Ba'al's facility; it didn't make any sense.

Throwing back the covers, she decided to find Daniel. He would know what to do. She was on the elevator before she realized she still had on her dress from the night before. Catching sight of her self in the number panel, Vala noticed she looked a little bit like a raccoon. The temptation to go back to her room and freshen up tugged at her, but to Vala this dream seemed very important and she'd be damned if she 'd clean up for Daniel Jackson.

* * *

><p>Janet felt Freyja's eyes on her, no matter what she was doing, whether she was stitching a cut or doing minor surgery. The young woman constantly surprised her with how quickly she caught on to what she was shown. Janet could tell the young woman was trying to remember everything she did and she had no fears about Cimmera's people when the time came to leave.<p>

Hours later when everyone had been treated, Janet stood up and stretched. Turning around she caught sight as Freyja got to her feet and swayed. Worried Janet crossed to her side. "When was the last time you slept or ate?"

The blond woman shrugged.

"You need to rest and food. I'll watch over our patients, so don't worry about them." Pushing Frejya into a chair, Janet went to find someone to bring them a meal.

* * *

><p>Vala rushed into Daniel's office. "Daniel, I need you're help to see the General. Ba'al is going to do something very-"<p>

Daniel caught her as she stumbled over one of the stacks of books on the floor. "We know Vala, it's assumed Ba'al has attacked Cimmera. It's his Jaffa and the Kulls leading the attacks."

Pulling away from Daniel's as though burned, Vala's brow furrowed. "Why would he attack Cimmera? He has a secret facility there." Suddenly, she became panicked again, pulling at Daniel's shirt. "We have to go there. You have to convince the General to let us go. I need to-"

Calmly, he pulled her hands away and gathered them in his own. "Vala, I don't understand what you're talking about. Ba'al's Jaffa have attacked Cimmera and are killing and rounding up the human inhabitants, the planet's leader came through the Stargate to tell us." Daniel said, just as confused by Vala's behavior as by what she was saying.

Wrapping his arm around Vala's shoulders, he led her in the direction of her quarters. "Let's take you back to your room and I'll go talk to Jack. He'll let Reynolds know there may be a facility somewhere on the planet. Do you have any idea where it is?"

"I'm not sure. I've been - Qetesh has been there, but I am sure I can find the way." Vala tried to remember the landmarks she had seen as they flew in. "I'm not sure. If you could show me some maps, I might be able to find it."

Daniel opened the door to Vala's room and helped her over to the bed. "Lie down and try to rest. I'll go talk to Jack and come back here and tell you what's been decided."

As he turned to leave, Vala grabbed his hand. "Daniel, you're not lying to me, are you?"

"No, Vala I would never lie to you. I'll be back as soon as I can." Without really thinking, he bent down and kissed her forehead as though the night before had never happened. "Relax and try to sleep."

Daniel closed the door behind him, but Vala didn't stay in bed. Instead, she threw off the covers, pacing the room as she struggled to put her thoughts in order, pushing down the panic that raced through her. Take a deep breath she moved to the bathroom knowing if she was going to see the general, she'd better look the part.

She couldn't let anything happened to Samantha. She was Vala's only friend here on Earth, and she didn't want Grace O'Neill to grow up motherless like she had. She had to get to that facility, and destroy the clone of Samantha Carter before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Freyja fell into an exhausted sleep, troubled by strange dreams. They seemed to be bits and pieces of someone's life. Not the one she'd been living.<p>

Finally able to wake, Freyja bolted upright, a name dying on her lips. Rubbing the tears from her face she rolled the name over in her mind, it sounded foreign, but familiar.

Immediately, Janet sat by her side, wrapping her arms around Freyja. "Shh, shh, it's all right."

Burying her face in the older woman's shoulder, Freyja realized she was crying. "If that was my life, I don't want to know who I was. So many people dead. I don't understand, and I don't know if I want to."

Pulling back, Janet spoke gently. "I know it's scary but you to try to make sense of this. Do you want to talk about it?"

Slowly and haltingly, Freyja recounted the pieces of the dream she remembered. They were snippets of death and dying. The more she spoke the more Freyja didn't want to know who she was. Her old self had endured so much pain and misery.

Grabbing Freyja's hand, Janet squeezed it gently. "Can you remember anything else about it, or where you were found?"

Freyja closed her eyes trying to remember everything she'd seen and recounted it to Janet. Silence hung is the air as both women thought about what this might mean.

Reaching out, Janet took Freyja's hand. "I'm going to speak to the man in charge of my people. Try to rest, I'll be right back."

Janet waited until the younger woman slept once more before she slipped out of the chamber to find Reynolds. She moved silently through the rooms nodding to the sentries. SG-3 slept near the mouth of the caves.

Casting a look at the rest of SG-3, Janet approached Reynolds, shaking his shoulder gently and calling his name.

Coming awake he called her name. "Janet?"

"I need to talk to you about the woman, Freyja. I think I know what the Goa'uld, who attacked Cimmera, is after. There's some sort of facility here, and Freyja's been inside. If her memories are to be believed, Ba'al held her captive there, from her description of the machine I think it's a cloning facility. She thinks she can show us the way back there again."

* * *

><p>There you have it. Enjoy! If you can wait to see what happens check out my website I'm two chapters ahead there. www. kellethmetheus. com or just google me and you'll find it.<p> 


	5. Learning New Lessons

**Author's Note:** Another week and another chapter. I know for all you Sam/Jack fans there isn't a lot in this one but if you're a clone fan there's lost of things for you. Tune in and enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Learning <strong>**New ****Lessons**

Daniel burst into Jack's office, only to find him gone. Heading to the control room, he grabbed Walter, shaking the Master Sergeant. "Where's Jack?"

"The General went to the locker room before talking to Colonel Carter. You might still catch him there or his quarters." Walter checked his watch. "It's only been five minutes."

Nodding, Daniel raced down the halls, knocking Sergeant Siler over, but he didn't break stride. "Sorry Siler."

Knowing the clock was ticking, Daniel slammed into the locker room. As he skidding to a stop, the door banged into the wall. "Are you in here, Jack?"

Jack stuck his head out of the curtain. "What Daniel, can't a man shower without the world coming to an end?"

"Ah, Jack, Vala has some information that you should hear. It's about Ba'al from when she was Qetesh's host. I'll bring her to the briefing room?"

Jack sighed. "All right, just let me finish up here. I'll be there in five minutes. Make sure there's some coffee and cake. If I'm going to get into trouble, I should at least have cake."

"Sure Jack. I'll see you in a few minutes."

* * *

><p>Jack shut off the shower and quickly dried himself off, dressing once again in BDUs. Rubbing his temples, he left the locker room hating to disappoint his wife again.<p>

The walk to his quarters seemed to take forever. When he entered , Sam took one look in his face and knew that something else had happened. "I thought we were on stand down?"

"Well, we were for about four hours, but then Ba'al decided to attack Cimmera and all available teams went to help out. I can't leave while they're off world."

Sam nodded. "Then we're staying too. I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all. I'll let you know if anything changes." Jack kissed her quickly before leaving.

* * *

><p>Frustrated, Daniel paced the briefing room like a caged animal. Jon, who had just returned from his mission with the cursed SG-11, watched him.<p>

Finally, Jon got to his feet as the older man passed and shoved Daniel into a seat. "Sit and don't move. You're making me dizzy. Jack'll be here as soon as he can."

Vala arrived at the briefing room dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, her face scrubbed clean of make-up and escorted by an SF. "Is this hulking brute necessary? I promise not to steal the family silver. I haven't done it yet, can't you trust me?" She held up her right hand to show her solemnity, placing her left hand over her heart.

Jon smiled, dismissing the man with a nod , but the SF only went as far as outside the door and waited. Jon snorted, but said nothing.

Crossing over to the credenza, Daniel poured himself and Vala a cup of coffee, sitting down beside her.

Bringing the cup to her nose, she sniffed dramatically, downing the cup in one long gulp. "I love coffee." Smiling brightly, she held out her cup to Daniel. "More please."

Jack arrived just as Daniel filled Vala's cup for the third time.

When Vala saw him, her face grew serious and she got to her feet, suddenly. "Jack, it's not Ba'al attacking Cimmera. He has a secret research facility there. He'd never make any kind of fuss, his plan for universal domination hinges on keeping what he's doing there secret."

Jack arched a brow. "So, what's so important?"

Vala studied each of these men, Daniel, Jon and Jack, could she trust them? They had saved her from Qetesh, but would they believe her, a virtual stranger, if she told them that a clone of Jack's wife lay frozen in that facility, ready to take Samantha Carter's place? "I'm not sure. Qetesh has been there and I don't remember everything she saw but if you have some maps or something, I think I can locate it."

"Well, that's a start. Daniel, have Walter bring the maps and UAV's photographs of Cimmera. You and Vala locate the facility and we'll radio Reynolds with the location and have him take a look."

Daniel nodded. "The maps are still here from the breifing, but I'll have Walter locate those UAV photographs." He passed the maps to Jon, who spread them out over the table, motioning for Vala to study them.

* * *

><p>"Vala's right, it's not Ba'al. It's Anubis."<p>

Not looking up from the maps he was studying, Jack said, "What was that, Danny?"

Vala's voice was strange. "Ah Jack, that's not my Daniel." Jack heard her chair scrap across the floor. "Who are you and where did you come from? You weren't there a moment ago."

Jack looked up, not surprised to see the other Daniel. "So what pearls of wisdom do you have for us today, Danny-boy?" He turned to Vala, who was now cowering beside Jon. "It's all right, he's Daniel's doppelganger. He won't hurt you. Tell her."

Daniel on the other hand was assaulted with memories. "I won't hurt you, Vala. Think of me as Daniel's older brother, much older." His smile disappeared and he grew serious. "Anubis has killed Ba'al and taken control of his fleet. He's the one who attacked Cimmera. He's looking for the facility, he doesn't know where it is. Also, he hopes to claim Cimmera's untapped resources for himself. He believes, that the Asgard are too busy with the Replicators to stop him."

Jack thought about this for a minute. "Okay, so what do we do?"

"Easy, send Vala to Cimmera. She's been there before; she can take you to the facility." She made a ta-da motion to finish volunteering herself.

"No way, you're not going," Danny almost shouted as he came back through the door.

The Ascended Daniel scratched his temple. "Don't try it, Daniel. You'll just make her mad and then she'll punch you in the head. Believe me when I say it hurts."

Jack cleared his throat. "All right, Daniel, Vala and Jon, gear up and get ready to go." He looked around the room waiting for anyone to argue.

"Good, off you go. Let me know when you're ready to leave." Jack walked out of the room and didn't look back.

* * *

><p>If you can't wait to see what happens next go to my website metheus. com (take out the spaces) I have two more chapters posted there. More next week.<p> 


	6. Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:** Glad to see you back. Thank you again for reading. Leave me a review if you feel like it. Not much to say...on with the show!

* * *

><p><strong>Saying <strong>**Goodbye**

Ascended Daniel watched his younger self bicker with Vala and smiled, _happ_y for them. He only hoped they'd figure everything out before it was too late. He learned that lesson the hard way.

Slowly, he got to his feet, wishing there could be a happy ending for him as well. "I should be going now. I can't stay in one place too long. Remember to take care of each other."

He felt the tingling of transformation when Vala called out, "Wait, who are you? You look so familiar. Have we met before? I thought it was my Daniel, but it was you. Wasn't it?"

The older man sighed. He'd hoped to avoid this. "Yes, it was." He looked at his younger self, and then back to Vala. "I am Daniel Jackson, but I am an ascended being. I come from a time line that splits off about a year from now when SG-1 went into the past and became trapped. I was the only survivor. Eventually, I ascended.

"I had met you when you tried to steal a ship called the Prometheus, an Earth ship, before I went into the past. Then later, when I came across you in my travels. I tried to help you but failed, because of me, you spent five more years as a host to a Goa'uld. I hope you can forgive me."

Unsure, Vala looked from one Daniel to the other. "So you're him but a few thousand years older?"

Both Daniel's nodded.

"It wasn't that awful? I mean I had been a host for years before that, I'm sure it couldn't have been worse that that?"

The older Daniel closed his eyes as he remembered Vala's words so long ago on the _Prometheus_."_Tortured __by __your __own __people__. __After __the __Tok__'__ra __re moved __Qetesh__, __they __abandoned __you __to __your __fate__ – __to __be __despised __by __those __Qetesh __ruled __with __your __face__."_

As bits and pieces of the atrocities Qetesh had committed, came to the mind, Vala knew the people of her planet would not have understood the difference between Vala and Qetesh, nor would they have been forgiving.

She spoke in a quiet voice."Thank you for trying." Standing on her tippy toes, she brushed a light kiss on the graying man's cheek before holding her hand out to the younger Daniel. "Come, my Daniel, it's time to eat." Then her demeanor changed. "Or we could find somewhere quiet." As she passed him, she grabbed a fist full of Daniel's BDU shirt, tugging him from the room.

They'll be just fine, Danny thought as he disappeared in a ball of light.

* * *

><p>Jack hurried through the halls, hoping to catch Sam and Grace before they went home. He stopped at the commissary grabbing a dish of blue Jello and a piece of cake. If he was gonna be late, better to come bearing gifts. On his way through the line, he snagged a sandwich eating it as he approached the desserts.<p>

Slipping inside his quarters, he called softly, "Sam, are you still here?"

Sam's voice rang out from the nursery. "I'm in here. I wasn't sure how long you'd be."

Poking his head into the room, he found Sam nursing Grace. "Anything I can do?"

"Take her, she's done eating, you can change her diaper."

Reaching out, Jack took Grace from her mother's arms, his hands on each side of her waist. He smiled at his little girl as he tossed her lightly. "How's my Gracie girl?"

The little girl waved her chubby arms, reaching out to him. "Da! Da! Da!"

Both adults froze, looked at each other and then Grace. With awe in his voice, Jack asked, "Did she?"

The little girl clapped her hands, reaching out to grab at Jack's nose. "Da! Da! Da!"

"Okay then, Grace, who is that?" Jack asked as he pointed to Sam. Again Grace clapped her hands. "Ma! Ma! Ma!"

Jack shrugged. "I guess she got your brains."

"And you're dumber than a box of rocks?" She left the conversation there, knowing that Jack wouldn't talk about his academic career and why he abandoned it for special ops. "She's been with Daniel for five thousand years. Maybe he's been a good influence on her?'"

Now it was Jack's turn to roll his eyes. "I hope not, if she has, she'll be defying death daily by the time she's two, and I don't think my heart could take that."

Just then, there was a loud whooshing noise and Sam smiled making a quick exit. "I'll see you in a few minutes. She's all yours."

Jack headed toward the change table. "Jon, Vala, and Danny are heading off to Cimmera to back up SG-3. Freyja, a local woman, has been to Ba'al's facility, and she thinks she can lead them to it, and so does Vala. "

There was something in his voice; a sadness. Sam studied him for a few moments. "You miss it, don't you? The 'gate and all the wonders we've found on the other side."

A hand rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes and no. I don't like sending people out without being able to watch their backs myself."

Sam wrapped her arms around Jack, holding him close. "I understand how you feel. I have to sit back and let them go too, knowing if they get into trouble I can't help them." Leaning in, she pressed a kiss on his forehead. "You're doing great, but you need to change that diaper. I have a date with a science journal for fifteen minutes or so, then I'll go with you."

* * *

><p>Sam stood in the briefing room with Grace, so both she and the little girl had a chance to say goodbye. She had been unable to hide her grin when Vala had asked for a weapon. Jon and Daniel had refused. Ignoring Vala's pout, Jon showed Sam the 9mm he'd tucked into his pack for her, in case of an emergency.<p>

Jon made sure the two of them had packed light, hoping to make good time and catch up with the others. Turning back to Jack, he said, "Sir, we are ready to depart on your order."

"That's good, Major, don't forget to come home with all your arms and legs intact. Grace needs her uncle."

Jon smiled. "Will do, General. Mind if I say goodbye?" he asked, tilting her head toward Grace, who was in Sam's arms rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Unable to say no, Jack nodded toward the little girl. "You got a minute, but Gracie is almost asleep on her feet."

With a huge grin, Jon crossed over to Grace and held out his arms. Grace all but flopped into his arms as she cried, "Jaaaa!"

Jon's eyes widened, surprised as Grace continued her chant and grabbed his nose. Sam laughed at the strange look on his face. "She did the same thing to Jack and I. She seems to understand who we are already, and she's only three and half months old."

"She's your daughter, Sam, she's bound to be smart and with a little shot from the O'Neill side of the family, she'll be brilliant." He grinned at Jack, waiting for him to disagree.

Jack cleared his throat. "Are you leaving?"

Sam laughed and took the baby back watching Jack and Jon interact.

Nodding his head, Jon murmured, "See you later Gracie. I love you." He pressed a kiss on her forehead, enjoying that fresh baby smell, before passing her back to Sam.

As the gate spun, Jon shifted his grip on his P90. Once it was safe he headed up the ramp, waving for Vala and Daniel to follow. "Keep the lights on, Jack; we'll be home as soon as we can."

"Will do, Johnny. You stay out of trouble," Jack yelled back.

Jon's only response was a wave as he left the room and headed down the stairs followed by Vala, Daniel and Jack. Watching them disappear, Sam stepped closer to the window. As she touched the glass she whispered, "Godspeed."

The wormhole opened and Jon, Daniel and Vala stepped through leaving her and Jack to wait and see if their friends came home.

* * *

><p>There you have it, I hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter. More next week but if you can't wait to see what happens go to my website www. and read the next two chapters.<p> 


	7. Missions and Memories

**Missions and Memories**

As they stepped out of the wormhole, Jon, Vala, and Daniel were greeted by Col. Ferretti. "Good to see you, Sir."

Jon shook Ferretti's hand. "You too, Lou, but no Sirs for me. I'm only a Major, so it's Jon, please."

Confusion filled Ferretti's face. "Follow me I'll take you to the village, and then we'll point you in the right direction. Reynolds and company is three hours ahead of you.

"The Jaffas and the Kulls seemed to have stopped their attacks and retreated to their ships. We assume that means Anubis may have found what he was looking for here, but the ships haven't left orbit yet. I don't like the thought of those three motherships sitting around. I'm hoping they'll stay where they are until the Asgard get here, and then this will be all over."

As they neared the edge of the small collection of buildings, Jon could see that repairs were underway. Hammers struck wooden plugs and saws hummed sending the smell of sawdust into the air.

Vala stared at the bare pyramid. Her anxiousness was evident in her voice. "Can we get moving? I would like to find the facility before Anubis does."

"Reynolds went to the west, which is that way." Lou pointed off to the left to the pyramid.

Daniel looked at Vala, he could feel the frustration and almost panic flowing off her in waves. He knew that she wasn't telling him everything about what she remembered, but over the last month or so he'd come to trust her.

Thanks to her help, he'd finally been able to complete the huge amount of translations that had been piling up on his desk and around his office for the past few years. He'd never seen his office look so clean and uncluttered. Also, the artifacts that had been covering all available surfaces were now cataloged and packed away.

Daniel had been sad to miss the Atlantis Expedition, but he could see now he belonged at the SGC with Vala.

He'd been sad when the Atlantis Expedition left without him, but he knew his place was at the SGC with Vala. Reaching out, he squeezed her hand and she turned to look at him.

For just a moment there was something in her eyes, and then it was gone. Over the past month there were times when he thought she might feel something for him, but it was difficult to know what was real and what was part of her act. Especially when she was ready to leave him just a few days ago.

She patted his face gently. "Come darling, let's get going, time is running out and some very bad things can happen if we don't get to that facility before Anubis does."

Daniel filled his canteen and followed everyone else out of the village energized by Vala's urgency.

* * *

><p>As Freyja stopped and studied the terrain, SG-3 and Janet halted. The younger woman turned in a slow circle trying to match this place with her fuzzy memories. According to Gairwyn, this was where the hunting party had found her. Janet crossed to her side. "Does anything look familiar? Do you know which way to go?"<p>

Freyja closed her eyes struggling to remember.

_Panic clawed at her throat, trees slapping her face as she ran. Terror filled her, she had to get away. Too many lives could be lost if they found her. She had no idea why, those memories were lost. She looked back only once, and far away she saw the glint of the sun off the Jaffa mask. She wasn't looking and she stepped into space and fell. Blackness covered her and she knew nothing else._

Pointing at the steep hill Freyja's hand shook. "Yes, there. I fell down that hill when I escaped from the Jaffa. They were chasing me. I was so scared-" Her eyes closed as she tried to control the rush of fear that came with her memories.

Janet turned Freyja toward her. "Look at me. Freyja, it's only a memory. You're safe now. Reynolds and these other men will protect you. We need your help; show us where to go." She squeezed Freyja's shoulder and stepped back.

Frejya nodded. "You're right. I can do this." She gathered her skirts, heading up the hill. "Follow me."

They moved through the trees slowly, trying to avoid the tangles of bushes and vines that made up the undergrowth. Suddenly, they came out into a clearing, and Frejya pointed at the rock face. "There. It's in there. That is where I escaped from."

Skepticism was evident on Reynolds face. "All I see is a cliff."

Freyja was unmoved by his doubt. "It's there, I remember. Ba'al didn't want anyone to be able to stumble across it by mistake. That was the reason he chose to hide it here on an Asgard protected world." Her voice was soft as she made her way to the cliff face.

She studied it for a while and touched a spot revealing a panel. At the same moment, a staff blast struck the cliff face right beside her hand. Immediately, she hit the ground and reached for a weapon that was not there.

Reynolds and his men circled Janet and Freyja. Although they were out numbered, the men managed to take out a few Jaffa, but when the drones started firing Reynolds surrendered. Unprepared, there was nothing else he could do.

One of the Jaffa, Ba'al's First Prime, grabbed Freyja, pulling her away from the others. "You have been most troublesome. Our Master wishes to meet you. He has great plans for you." Roughly, he tossed her toward the heavily armed Jaffa, who surrounded her.

* * *

><p>"No, let her stay with us!" Janet demanded as she stepped forward reaching out for Freyja.<p>

The First Prime lifted his weapon striking Janet across the face knocking her to the ground.

Reynolds quickly knelt down beside the doctor. "Are you all right?"

Janet touched his hand on her cheek. "I'll be fine, just help me up." She spotted Freyja being led away. "We need to save her, Reynolds. We can't let them take her."

"I know Janet, I know." He stood close to Janet, hoping to give her a small measure of comfort as they were stripped of their packs and weapons.

All they could do was stand there and watch Freyja disappear, surround by Jaffa and Kull warriors.

* * *

><p>The Jaffa held Freyja in a firm grip as they led her away. She could feel her body tense ready to fight and help the others escape. It felt wrong to just surrender. To her horror, she had to watch the Jaffa strike Janet, knocking her to the ground.<p>

Instincts kicked in and she began to struggle, but more powerful arms restrained her. Although Freyja didn't want to she relaxed. Her eyes had briefly met Janet's and Freyja knew that anything she did would only put the others in danger. They were outnumbered, and Janet had a daughter at home. Freyja's freedom wasn't worth Janet's life and Cassie losing her second mother.

It was full dark when they arrived at the place where the three motherships had landed. The sight of them chilled her to the bone, but she had no idea why.

* * *

><p>I love feedback! So please just leave a comment. As always there are two more chapters on my website www. KellethMetheus. com (take out the spaces) or you can use the link on my profile. More on the way next week. Also you can follow me on facebook or twitter, just search for my name, you will receive updates when I post a chapter to my website.<p> 


	8. Chaos Reigns Momentarily

**Author's Note:** Things will be picking up soon on the Sam and Jack front. I know this story is more about the other pairings right now but they just kinda snuck in and took over. Thank you for reading and enjoy the show...

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos Reigns Momentarily<strong>

Daniel, Vala and Jon made their way through the underbrush. To their right, a crashing noise came closer. Daniel pulled Vala down while he and Jon took up defensive positions.

Jon looked at Daniel. "No, shooting unless I say. Vala, you sit tight and don't say a word." She opened her mouth to argue, but Jon wagged his finger. "Not a word." Then he reached into his pack, handing her the extra 9mm.

Pouting, she closed her mouth, but held tightly to the gun. The noises grew louder and a very large patrol of Jaffa and Kull Warriors passed by surrounding a beautiful blond woman. Dusk had fallen, so Jon didn't get a good look at her, but more than likely this was the woman who had been leading SG-3 and Janet to the facility.

He wanted to help but he wouldn't endanger the others, not with so many Jaffa and Kull around.

The Jaffa and prisoner passed by unmolested and Jon's team moved on, but Jon wondered just who the woman was and why she was so special?

A few minutes later, the noises sounded again. This time SG-3 and Fraiser emerged from the foliage. They were guarded by only a few Jaffa.

Jon nodded to Daniel. "I'll take out as many as I can and you mop up. Don' t shoot any friendlies. Vala, you just watch and wait. You can join this party only if something happens to Daniel."

Moving to a better position, Jon shouldered his P-90,put the scope to his eye, pulled the trigger and picked off three of the Jaffa. Daniel managed to kill the last two, when the dust settled no one stood in the clearing. Jon gave a sharp whistle, and SG-3 emerged from the brush. They quickly armed themselves with the fallen Jaffa's staff weapons and zats.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Jon surveyed the scene. "Where's Fraiser and Reynolds?"

Miller, Sg-3's 2IC spoke, "When the shooting began, we got separated. The Jaffa had taken our weapons, so I think the Colonel grabbed Dr. Fraiser and got her out of the line of fire. What do we do now, sir?"

Crouching down, Jon motioned for everyone to come closer. "Reynolds and Doc should be fine for tonight. They are both well trained. We'd be endangering ourselves and them if we try to crash around in the bush looking for them." He turned to Miller. "Did you find the facility, and if so how far away is it?"

"Back the way we came, about half a kilometer. There's an animal path to follow." Miller explained.

"We're moving forward with the mission. We'll find the facility and see what's there." Standing up, he motioned in the proper direction. "Move out."

* * *

><p>When the shooting began, Janet felt Reynolds grab her arm, pulling her away from the fighting. They raced through the underbrush. Janet paid little attention to where they were going.<p>

Finally, Janet stumbled over a tree root, taking Reynolds down with her. The two of them tangled as they landed together in a heap, breathing hard. Janet opened her mouth, but Reynolds covered it with his hand. "Sh."

They both listened intently, but were only met with silence. Janet looked at Reynolds, speaking softly. "Where are the rest of your men? And who saved us?"

"I never saw what happened to my team or who started the fight. My guess is the SGC sent someone else to take a look at the facility. Probably Jon O'Neill and SG-1. We'll try to find them and my team come daylight." He searched his own vest and dropped the contents on the ground between them. "What supplies do you have?"

Their supplies consisted of three power bars, a half full canteen, a thermal blanket and a scattering of medical supplies.

Reynolds picked up one of the bars and handed it to Janet. "Eat, and then take the blanket and sleep."

Opening the bar, she took a bite. "What about you?" she asked around her mouthful.

"I'll keep watch while you sleep. Now drink up." He handed her the canteen.

Janet took a sip before handing it back and waiting for him to drink too. "What about you; are you going to eat?" She held out one of the other bars.

He hesitated for a moment and then broke the bar in half before shoving the rest into a pocket of his vest. Taking a bite of his bar, he said, "You need to eat the whole bar." When Janet protested, he pulled rank. "That's an order, Major."

Nodding her head, she ate her portion, but made sure Reynolds had his share of the water.

When Janet had finished her bar, she took the foil blanket from Reynolds and lay down as he motioned her to. Without a word, she unfurled the blanket, curling up as small as she could, as Reynolds leaned against a tree not far away, staring out into the black night.

Using her bent arm as a pillow, Janet tried to sleep, but her brain refused to shut down. Instead, she found herself watching Reynolds, .

When he wrapped his arms around himself trying to keep warm, she offered him the blanket. "You want to share?".

"Nope, no time for sleeping, Doc. I have to keep watch."

"Well, I can't sleep with you shivering out there." She got to her feet and settled herself next to Reynolds, covering them both with the blanket. Resting her head on his shoulder, Janet sighed as the shared body heat and the blanket warmed her.

* * *

><p>"So," she began but stopped.<p>

Turning his head, the colonel looked at her. "So, what?"

Ducking her head, Janet said, "It's nothing. Just a silly thought."

His voice tickled her ear. "Tell me."

"I was going to say, since we were spending the night together, I should know your first name. I know I've seen it on your medical charts, but I just can't think of it."

He laughed quietly. "My name is Scott, but Reynolds is fine too."

"No more Doc either, call me Janet." She said, wondering why she had never really seen this man before.

An animal cried out in a haunting voice and she shivered. Reynolds put his arm around Janet's shoulders, pulling her closer. "Are you cold, Janet?"

"No, I just hate this part of being off world. Give me a tent and warm food and I'm fine, but this survival stuff sucks."

Janet could feel his eyes on her although she couldn't see him. "Janet, I'll get you home to Cassie. I promise." Something in his voice made her look up at him, it was too dark to see his eyes and the moment slipped away.

Unlike SG-1, Reynolds wasn't a frequent guest in her infirmary. She saw him for pre and post mission checkups, but there were times lately that she would look up and find him there. When asked, he always had a reason for being there that made sense. Now Janet wondered if there had been another reason for him being there?

Had he been there to see her? The thought sent a thrill through her. Maybe, just maybe, she didn't have to be alone. Taking the first step out of her shell, Janet requested, "Tell me something about yourself."

He didn't look at her as he talked. "I'm the oldest of three brothers. My father and I don't talk much, he never wanted to me join the Marines. He wanted me to be a lawyer, but I love to work with my hands and sitting behind a desk would have slowly killed me.

"I used to hide out in Area 51 until I met SG-1 during the Touchstone incident. Seeing them gave me the courage to transfer to SGC. I love being on the front lines in the thick of things." He stopped for a moment looking up at the moon. "I got married way too young." Continuing, he looked back at Janet. "I wanted a family, she didn't. I came home from being deployed for six months to an empty house and an eviction notice. The divorce papers were lying in the middle of the bare living room floor."

His story saddened Janet, reaching out, she caught his hand where it lay across her shoulder and squeezed. "I'm sorry. My husband was just a jerk too. I knew it when we got married, I just thought I could change him. In the end, he left me for some tall leggy blond woman. Didn't even bother with the divorce, he let me do that. I thought I'd always be alone until Cassie came along."

A silence fell between them, but not an uncomfortable one. Janet found herself lost in thought. With Cassie attending the Academy, it wouldn't be long before she was all alone again.

Sensing her mood change, Reynolds spoke again. "You're not alone Janet. You never were."

Eyes full of tears, Janet looked up at Reynolds, unsure how to respond, she turned and stared out into the night.

After a few moments, he asked, "Janet, are you awake?"

Feeling warm and comfortable in his arms. "Yes,"

"When we get back, would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime?" He spoke so quietly she almost didn't hear it.

Turning her head to look up at him. "Yes, I'd like that a lot."

He leaned in closer, but stopped as though he remembered where and when they were and began to retreat, but Janet reached up and caught the back of his neck, pulling his face to her for a gentle kiss.

Releasing his neck, she let her arm fall. "Night Reynolds, pleasant dreams."

"You too, Janet," he muttered as his lips barely brushed the top of her head and she finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>That's the end of it. I hope some of you will let me know what you think. Anyone else ever seen this pairing, I know I haven't and I think it's very sweet. As always I'm two chapters ahead on my website. www. kellethmetheus. com Look me up and take a stroll through my writings.<p> 


	9. Revelations

**Author's Note:** Here you go. This one will be updated every week until this one is all done. If you're wondering what wil happen next I'm a few chapters ahead on my website.

* * *

><p><strong>Revelations...<strong>

SG-1 and most of SG-3 approached the cliff face where SG-3 and Janet had been ambushed. Jon sent the three members of SG-3 to check the area to make sure there were no Jaffa lurking nearby. When they came back ten minutes later, they all reported no signs of Jaffa.

Leaving SG-3 to watch their six, Jon, Daniel and Vala approached the cliff and they looked up at the massive expanse. Vala opened the panel wider and ripped out some of the wires. Without hesitation, she began to rewire it.

The door made a snap, hiss before sliding open. Jon moved first, P90 raised and his light illuminating the hallway. Finding no threat, he waved Vala and Daniel inside. With their boots echoing in the empty corridor, Jon motioned for Vala to take the lead. "You've been here, what do we need to see now? If we have time, we'll take a look at in the other rooms."

Without any hesitation, Vala walked down the hallway a few more meters and then chose a door. It opened to reveal a room full of objects that resembled pods.

Jon crossed to the nearest pod, almost afraid that he would see his own face staring back at him, but much to his relief, it was empty. Moving on to the next one he found it vacant as well.

Shinning his light around the room, he discovered a stack of bodies in the corner. Stepping closer, he saw that they were Ba'al's.

Daniel moved around throughly inspecting each the pods, but Vala stood on the other side of the room staring at one specific pod with its lid up.

Wondering just what had gone on here, Jon crossed to the computer and tried to get it to work. Pushing various buttons, he called up some information, but not what he wanted. After a few more tries he called, "Vala, Daniel help me with this."

Daniel immediately came over, but Vala didn't move.

Jon watched her for a minute. "Okay Vala, spill. Who or what was in that pod? I assume it wasn't one of the dead guys over there." He motioned to the pile of bodies.

Vala didn't look at Jon or Daniel as she spoke. "You're right, this one held a clone of Samantha Carter."

"Sam? Are you sure?" Daniel asked coming to her side and looking inside. "You have a specific memory of Sam lying in this pod?"

Shaking her head, Vala replied, "Yes, no, I don't know. My memories from Qetesh are fuzzy. I can remember arriving outside, then walking down the hallway, entering this room, Ba'all tells me- Qetesh, it's Samantha Carter, the pod opens..." She made cutting motions with her hands.

"Vala, you hold anything back again and I will personally see that you never step foot on Earth again, Daniel or no Daniel. Understand me?" She nodded and Jon continued, "All right, let's see what we can find out, and then we need to find a place to bed down for the night. Those Jaffa are going to come back, and I don't plan to be here."

Nodding once more, Vala began to manipulate the computer, relaying the information she found back to Jon and Daniel. It took a while, but she managed to call up the right file. Using his camera, Daniel recorded it all so that they didn't have to try and remember or take notes.

"It looks like after Ba'al cloned Sam, he tried it on himself." She continued to read the Goa'uld writing. "How many pods are in the room?"

Daniel turned, counting them. "There are seven why?"

"There should be eight." Vala took a quick look over her shoulder, then continued to read."According to the log someone entered the facility today. It must have been Anubis and he woke up all the clones. They had been created few weeks ago, Ba'al was having trouble with the symbiotes. They weren't cloning properly, and it takes a long time for him to grow them. Ba'al was frustrated because he couldn't grow them as quickly as the Asgard could. These eight were his first success after Sam. Once Ba'al grew a successful clone, she lived in this complex in her own set of rooms. Anubis may not have her, because she escaped about a year or so ago."

The screen changed and Vala began to read once more. Her hand grabbed Daniel and she motioned to Jon with the other and panic filled her voice. "We have to get out of here right now! This place is going to explode in a few minutes."

She began pulling Daniel down the hall with her. Not hesitating, Jon followed while he radioed SG-3. "We're coming out and this place is about to explode, pull back guys."

The three of them made it as far as the trees before the cliff face exploded. The shockwave threw then all to the ground. Daniel covered Vala with his body as slivers of rock, and dust rained down on them.

After a the dust had settled, Jon got to his feet brushing the debris from his clothing. "That was interesting. Why would Anubis do that? What purpose did it serve? I would have thought he'd be back for the other pods."

Vala accepted Daniel's hand as she got to her feet. "He didn't; I did it. When I rewired the door, I triggered the self destruct. It seems that Ba'al didn't trust Qetesh. He must have set that trap just for her. I'm sorry. I didn't have the time to find out anything about Sam's clone, so I have no idea when she was made or what she knows. From what I could tell, most of the data had been erased. So, we need to assume Anubis has one of the clones and pods as well as Sam's clone.

"Anubis does have her. She must be the woman we saw just before rescuing SG-3. Well, I want to put some distance between us and this place. Everyone heard that explosion and some people are going to come and take a look, and I'm not going to be here when they do. Let's move out people. Keep an eye out for Reynolds and the Doc. Make sure we don't trip over them." Jon shifted his pack and led the way back into the woods in the direction of the village.

* * *

><p>An explosion rocked the ground and Janet woke up looking around.. Arms tightened around her. "Janet, it's all right. You're safe."<p>

She fought to get free, but the arms held her tight. Were the rest of the SGC people all right? She had seen Jon and Daniel just before Reynolds had pulled her to safety. Jon and the others would have gone to the facility and continued with the mission. They might be hurt.

Reynolds turned her to face him. "Janet, there is nothing you can do for them. We will only put them and ourselves in danger if we try to find them right now. There's no way we'd be able to locate them in the dark. Jon wouldn't have stayed at the facility. A noise like that will draw attention, and I don't want to wander into a Jaffa or Kull warrior patrol."

Janet relaxed. Turning her head in the direction of the explosion, she asked, "Do you think they're all right?"

Reynolds pulled her close, covering the two of them with the blanket. "I'm sure they are. If anyone could make it out of that Jon O'Neill could. Like Jack, Jon has more lives than a cat and Daniel Jackson."

Janet laughed, both did seem to have a knack for defying death and Daniel returning from it.

"Go back to sleep now. If we're going to get out of this mess, I need you to be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. I don't know how long until dawn, but once it's light, we should get moving."

Nodding again, Janet relaxed against him, but sleep eluded her for a long time.

* * *

><p>When Jon called halt, Vala dropped to the ground. "My feet are killing me," and she began to unlace her right boot with sure fingers, but Daniel stopped her.<p>

"Not a good idea, we're sleeping with boots on until we get back to the village. We might have to get out of here fast." Daniel told her as he released her hands.

Vala's re-laced her boots without a word. "So what delicious things do we have to eat. I think my favorite thing about Earth is the food. So you must have something yummy."

Jon spoke to the three men of SG-3. He sent them out to search the perimeter. Vala still looked expectantly for her dinner. Daniel had turned away and busied himself with something in his pack.

"Well boys, what's for dinner? I am starving." She asked again.

Jon tried to fight it, but the snicker escaped his lips. It set Daniel off as well. She looked so earnest and excited. Laughing, Jon threw Vala a power bar. "We're having a cold camp tonight, no fire, that means were on trail rations."

Vala only half listened to Jon as she turned the foil wrapper in her hands. She was starving and they gave her a chocolate fudge bar? With a shrug of her shoulders she ripped open the package, taking a huge bite. She had learned over the years to eat when you could.

Immediately the expression on her face was a mixture of horror and disgust. "Urg, what is this? This is not a chocolate bar, and it's sticking to my teeth." Her voice was muffled and distorted through her almost sealed teeth.

Laughing, Daniel almost choked on his mouthful. "Wow, Jon, you sure know how to run an operation. You provide dinner and a show."

Jon grinned. "I aim to please."

Vala looked at the two men. "Very funny gentlemen, now give me some water," as she tried to keep chewing.

Daniel handed his canteen. "It's not a chocolate bar, Vala. You need to take small bites and drink water with them."

Snorting, Vala took a drink of water to help her clean out her mouth, and then she took another smaller bite.

* * *

><p>Jon finished his bar and picked a mostly rockless spot to lay down, as he mumbled, "Ah young love." as he watched them continued to snip at each other.<p>

"What?" Daniel asked, even though he'd heard the comment just fine.

"I said you take the first watch. When the others get back, have Browning take over, followed by me, then Miller and Smith."

"Hey, what about me?" demanded Vala. "I can keep watch too."

"I'm sure that you can, but I'm not totally sure we can trust you to be here when we wake up."

Surprised by his honesty, Vala said nothing and he continued, "But you can stay up with Danny, if you like, or you can sleep. It's up to you."

Wiggling closer to Daniel, Vala hoped to warm herself against the cold night. Feeling her shiver, Daniel pulled a blanket from his pack and wrapped it around her. Looking over at Jon, she said, "I'll stay awake with my Daniel. Night Jon."

* * *

><p>No one answered and Daniel looked over at Jon and the back at Vala. "Jack's the same way. The two of them can sleep at the drop of a hat."<p>

Vala frowned. "What does a hat have to do with sleeping?"

Shaking his head, Daniel's brow furrowed. "I don't really know. It is just an expression."

"Ah, Earth has such curious ways of saying things. Why can't you just say it?" The way she said those words, Daniel wondered if she meant something else as well.

When he said nothing, she looped her arm through Daniel's, pulling him closer. "So Daniel, when the dust settles on this little adventure, I know of this tablet. It talks about a great treasure. Qetesh found it, but we'll have to steal it back from...

Daniel sighed, this was going to be a long few hours.

* * *

><p>The Jaffa marched Freya toward the motherships, but she stopped staring at the immense size of them. They had created their own clearing, crushing the trees as they landed.<p>

A Jaffa shoved her from behind and she began to move once more as a memory came to the surface. This was not the first time she had been marched on to one of these massive ships, but last time she had not been alone, there had been others with her.

Closing her eyes, she tried to see their faces or recall their names, but the memory slipped .

All she had to do was bide her time and figure a way out. It had aways been up to her to pull off the miracles that allowed them to escape, and she would do it again, this time for herself.

Without warning, a memory came to the surface.

_She slipped through golden halls with someone at her side. Boots echoed on the polished floor. A hand grabs her arm, pulling her to safety. He stands close, but not close enough. She's about to cry out when his hand closes over her mouth, his breath tickles her ear and he leans in closer to speak...__She woke up in darkness. Taking a deep breath, she stamped down the terror, a hand touched her face and she bit down hard and the same voice cried out..._

A Jaffa shoved her from behind because she had stopped and she lost her hold on the memory. Shutting out the other pieces of memories, she tried to move faster, but the facts and figures of the ship ran through her mind. She knew how fast this ship could go, why it could go that fast, where the prisoner cells were, where the power core was, and where the ships most vulnerable points could be accessed.

The Jaffa marched her on to the pel'tak. A hideous monster sat upon the throne, he seemed to be alive yet rotting. Bits of his face had fallen away but she still recognized him as Ba'al. He was the Goa'uld who held-

"Ah, you have found my prize. You are very beautiful. So young."

As he descended the stairs, Freyja frowned, she should be feeling something from him, but she couldn't remember what.

"You know Ba'al, you might want to have that looked at. You look horrible." Her hand motioned to the Goa'uld's face.

His hand slapped her across the face, sending her to the floor. "I am not that pathetic excuse for a Goa'uld. I have destroyed him and his empire is mine. I am Anubis. I should kill you for your insolence, but I need you." He circled around Freyja, studying her. "This universe will bow to me and you will help me do it, Samantha Carter."

* * *

><p><strong>If you have been curious about my original novella. I have posted two chapters on my website. kellethmetheus. com. As well as two chapters of Agony of the Spirit so it's actually four chapters ahead.<strong>


	10. Missing Pieces

**Author's Note**: Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. I hope this one doesn't disappoint. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Missing Pieces<p>

Freyja stared at the thing, Anubis. He called her Samantha, the name sounded familiar, it almost sounded right. A flurry of images ran though her mind. _A __room __with __a __table__, __she __stared __across __it __at __a __man __dressed __in __a __blue __uniform__... __she __shivered __as __she __curled __up __next __to __the __same __man __as __they __slipped __away__... __standing __in __a __blue __dress __and __veil __while __he __stammers__... __holding __his __hand __while __a__long __spike __pinned __him __to __the __wall__. __Her __voice __broke __as __she __asked __him __to __trust __her__... __the __pain __as __he __walked __away __from __her __after __harsh __words__... __resting __her __head __on __his __shoulder __as __he __wrapped __his __arm __around __her__. "__Sleep __Captain__, __that__'__s __an __order__."_

Anubis smiled coldly. "Ah, you remember now, don't you? Good. You will help me build these." Stepping down off of the dias, he moved closer and manipulated the controls. "And you will begin now."

Freyja studied the plans, confused, trying to decipher what he wanted her to build. She didn't understand all of it but Freyja knew it wasn't good.

The knowledge she could do this scared Freyja to the core. "If you really want me to do this, you'll let me sleep and begin tomorrow. I have been marched all over this planet, and I need some food and a bed, or I might just blow us all up."

"I had heard you were strong, but to see it." Laughing, his,leper like finger brushed her cheek. "Maybe I will make you my queen when I rule the universe. You are beautiful, and strong enough."

He motioned to the Jaffa standing nearby. "Take her to away, bring her a meal and the plans. That way, if she can't sleep, she can study them." His mouth twisted in a parody of a grin.

Knowing fighting would get her nowhere, Freyja allowed herself to be led away.

* * *

><p>The Stargate began dialing and Walter's voice boomed over the PA system. Immediately, Jack stood, rushing into the control room. "Whose calling, Walter?" he asked, leaning over the Sergeant's shoulder.<p>

"SG-2 dialed the gate so Major O'Neill could talk to you." Walter looked over his shoulder at the General.

Jack pushed the button on the microphone. "Thanks Lou, for dialing. Go ahead, Jon."

"_Jack__, __we __managed __to __locate __the __facility __and __most __of __SG__-3. __They __got __ambushed __before __they __could __enter __the __facility__. __Janet __and __Reynolds __were __separated __from __the __others __when __we __tried __to __rescue __them __from __the __Jaffa__. __The __young __woman __leading __SG__-3 __to __the __facility __was __captured __and __taken __away __by __the __Jaffa__. "_ Jon stopped and cleared his throat. _"__And__, __it __seems __that __there__'__s __a __clone __of __Ba__'__al __half __cooked__, __and __one __of __Sam __running __around__."_

"Okay, Jon." Then he stopped. "What! A clone of Carter? How on Earth did that happen, and when?" Jack's tone was sharp.

"_Ah__, __we__'__re __not __sure__. __There __were __holes __in __the __information __on __the __computer__." _Jon sounded nervous.

"Well, you had better get back there and find out how, and why, there's a duplicate of my wife running around."

"_We__'__d __like __to__, __Jack__, __but __the __place __is __a __pile __of __rubble__. __When __we __accessed __the __facility__, __it __initiated __a __self __destruct__."_

Jack sat back. "Well, do what you can to locate Janet and Reynolds, but you need to get to those motherships. The Rebel Jaffa should be in orbit in the next few hours with the Asgard not far behind, none of them are happy campers. So, it's my guess Anubis won't be staying for the end of this party. I want the half grown Ba'al destroyed. The snake is gone and I'd like to keep it that way."

Taking an unsteady breath, Jon asked, _"__Sam__'__s __clone __as __well__?"_

"No, bring her home if she's willing or not. We need to know when and how Ba'al created her. Also, if she shared any information with Ba'al or Anubis."

Jon voice was resigned. _"__All __right__, __Jack__. __I__'__ll __let __you __know __if __anything __changes__. __SG__-1 __out__." _

"Watch your back Jon, Gracie wants you to come home."

Jon's laughter came over the radio. "_Tell __her __hello __for __me__."_

Shutting off the comm link, Jack exhaled loudly. "Hold down the fort, Walter. I need to tell Sam that she's not alone in the world any longer."

* * *

><p>Janet woke with a start and immediately looked over at Reynolds. He was still awake watching the sun slide up over the edge of the surrounding mountains.<p>

With a smile he turned to her. "Morning, shall we eat our Powerbars and get moving? We'll head back to the village and hope we can locate Jon and his team."

Panic clawed at Janet as she locked her fingers onto Reynolds vest. "No, we need to rescue Freyja! There are things locked away in her mind, we can't leave her in the hands of a Goa'uld. Freyja has access to Sam's memories, not fully, but one of those Goa'uld memory devices might be able to unlock the rest of them. Reynolds, we have to get her out."

Tugging her hands free, Reynolds wrapped them in his own. "I know your worried about her Janet, but we can't free her alone. We'll need help. I don't even have a weapon. What are we going to do against all those Jaffa?"

Janet sighed heavily. "You're right. We can eat on the run."

Reynolds got to his feet and offered Janet his hand. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Jon led his motley crew through the trees toward the motherships. His eyes constantly scanning for signs of Jaffa patrols. Lifting his hand he signaled everyone to stop. He lowered his body as he moved to the edge of the hill and looked over the edge. Kull warriors and Jaffa stood guard outside the entrance to the largest ship. Moving slowly he returned to where the others waited.<p>

He had fiished relaying the information to Daniel and the other's when a stick snapped behind them. Everyone reacted at once. Daniel shoved Vala to the ground; she protested, but fell quiet when the sounds came closer. Grasping his P90, Jon swiveled around to face whatever threat presented itself while the rest of SG-3 took up defensive positions around him.

Two figures emerged from the brush and halted at the sight of all the guns and staff weapons pointed at them. "Whoa, don't shoot us. We're unarmed," Reynolds said as he blocked Janet from their line of sight.

"Reynolds, that you?" Voice low, Jon squinted towards into the forest.

"Yep, and the Doc too." The two emerged from the trees, Reynolds hand wrapped with Janet's as he tugged her behind him.

Daniel and Jon kept their weapons trained on the pair.

Vala shoved Daniel off of her and got to her feet brushing the leaves and debris from her clothing. She studied Reynolds and Janet for a moment before crossing the clearing despite Daniel and Jon's warnings. She smiled at Reynolds before she stomped on both of the newcomers feet, hard.

Reynolds face held a strange expression.

Janet on the other hand demanded, "Why did you do that?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Vala explained. "Qetesh used to test her slaves that way to see if they carried a Goa'uld. Some of the other System Lords used masked symbiotes to spy on each other. Of course, it was much more effective when the slaves have bare feet and your wearing massive spiky heels.

Clearing his throat, Jon glared. "Moving along. Our orders are to get to Anubis' motherships, find the Sam Carter clone, and toast the Ba'al clone."

"Freyja." Janet interrupted.

"What?" Jon's head whipped around, and he stared confused.

"Freyja, the woman who lead us to the facility. She's a clone of Sam, but there's no way, she'd pass for Sam. Ba'al, and now Anubis, must have other plans for her or her brain. Her memory is sketchy and she doesn't even know she is Sam. If we don't hurry, they might kill her when they find out."

Jon looked down at the motherships. "Okay campers, gather around, I have a plan."

* * *

><p>Jack stood outside his quarters, unsure how to explain to Sam she'd been cloned without her knowledge. Stepping into their empty room, Jack made a quick scan and spied the note.<p>

_Jack_

_Cassie __called __early __this __morning__. __She __needs __a __shoulder __to __cry __on__, __her __boyfriend __dumped __her __last __night__. __Janet__'__s __still __off__world__, __so __I__'__m __going __over __there __with __some __chocolate __chunk __ice __cream__. _

_Sam_

Jack's gut clenched with fear. Pulling out his phone, he called Sam's cell. Immediately, it went to voice mail. Next, he called Cassie's.

"_Hello__?"_ Cassie answered sounding groggy.

Jack tried to keep his voice even and flat but as soon as the words were out he knew he'd failed. "Cass are Sam and Grace there?"

Confusion filled Cassie's voice._ "__No__, __why __would __Sam __be __here__? __I __thought__-"_

Not wanting to take the time to explain the whole thing, he cut her off. "It might be nothing, Cass, but if Sam shows up there, have her call me immediately."

"_All __right__,"_ she said sounding unconvinced. _"__Well__, __make __sure __when __you __can__, __you __explain __this __all __to __me__." _She stopped for a moment and then asked_, "__Have __you __heard __anything __about __mom__? __Does __she __know __when __she__'__s __coming __home __yet__?"_

Jack closed his eyes. "We're not sure. She still has some things to do, but I let you know when I have her ETA."

There was something very rotten with this whole thing, he needed to get Cassie off the phone, so he could try Sam's phone again.

"Talk to you soon." and then Cassie hung up.

Immediately, he pushed the speed dial.

After a few rings, she answered. "_Hey __Jack__, __what__'__s __up__?"_

"Sam, honey, I'm gonna need you and Grace to come back to base. Some new issue has come up and I need you here." He wished for a secure line so he could confide his fears.

Without any argument, Sam replied, _"__As __soon __as __I __can __turn __around__, __I__'__ll __be __heading __back__."_

Over the phone line the car revved, and then Jack heard the sound of Sam's phone falling. Then metal scraped against metal.

Sam's panicked voice came over the line sounding distant and tinny._"__Jack__, __a __black __suburban __just __rammed __the __car__. __He__'__s __coming __at __me __again__. __There__'__s __nowhere __for __me __to __go__. __I__'__m __about __half __a __mile __from __the __base __on __that __narrow __stretch __of __road__."_

As he listened, Jack crossed the room grabbing the red phone off the wall and shouted, "Walter send out any available SGC personnel down the road. Colonel O'Neill is in danger. " He quickly relayed what Sam told him, only to stop when he heard her shout.

"_I__'__m __loosing __control__. __Jack, __help __me__..."_ There was another crunch and then silence.

"Sam! Answer me, Sam." Jack closed his eyes as the panic threatened to take over.

Walter's voice brought him back into focus. _"__General __O__'__Neill__, __the __men __are __on __their __way__."_

Lowering the hand holding the cell, Jack spoke into the other receiver. "Send Brightman too, but don't let her in until the area is secure. I'm on my way to the control room."

Sprinting down the hall, not caring as he knocked people over. Jack burst into the control room. "Any word yet?"

Walter looked up, shaking his head. Each second ticking on the clock put more distance between him and Sam's abductors.

Finally the voice of SG-14 team leader came through the radio. _"__General __O__'__Neill__, __we __have __located __the __Colonel__'__s __car__. __The __area __is __secure __and __I __have __allowed __Dr__. __Brightman __to __examine __your __wife__. __All __I __know __at __the __moment __is __that __she __is __alive__..."_

"What's the problem, Major?" Jack asked, feeling tense and, somehow, he knew what the man was going to say.

"_It__'__s __your __daughter__, __sir__. __She__'__s __not __here__. __Someone __has __taken __her__."_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>If you don't like the cliffhanger Agony of the Spirit four chapters ahead on the site. <strong>_Also I have posted three chapters of my original novella there as well and I will post the fourth on Wednesday. To find it just Google my penname or go to my profile and find the link. **_


	11. Things Go From Bad to Worse

**Author's Note:** Here we are again and I don't have a lot to say. Thanks to all my readers who continue to come back week after week. You guys are what keep me writing. Five chapters left in this story and then we'll move on to other fic. Hoping to have No Quarter ready by the time this one is done. Academy Daze Year Three is still waiting to be betaed, but I hope to get things rolling there soon especially with Year Two have to sit down and get fingers to the keyboard and write!

* * *

><p><strong>Things Go From Bad To Worse<strong>

Feeling a twinge of guilt, Pete Shanahan listened to the frightened cries of the baby inside the wrecked car. Was this really who he wanted to be? Did he want to be a man who stole children from their parents? Was Jon right, had it been Kinsey who brought him to this place not Jack O'Neill?

He still remembered the first time he saw Grace O'Neill. The infant had been curled up on Sam Carter's shoulder, leaving a spot of drool. Even if Jack O'Neill had ruined his life, destroying O'Neill's family was cruel and evil.

"Shanahan! What are you waiting for, grab the baby and let's go!"

Pete ignored Kinsey, still trying to decide which side to settle on.

Kinsey got out of the car and put a gun to Pete's head. "Get me the O'Neill baby or you will die right here and now."

The younger man nodded, knowing for the moment, he had no other choice.

Resigned, Pete slid down the bank. He approached the car where Sam lay slumped over the wheel. He reached through the broken side window feeling for a pulse, and was relieved to find it steady and strong. "I'm so sorry, Sam."

Next he turned to the rear door. It made a sick squealing noise as it came loose, and Sam stirred. Bending over, Pete began to unbuckle the car seat.

Suddenly, Sam's head lifted. Haltingly, she looked around. "Pete, what-" A look of realization came over her face. "Don't take my baby! Please don't hurt her!" She struggled to get out of the car, but the steering wheel pinned her in place. The driver who had been in Pete's vehicle came down the embankment on Kinsey's orders and smashed Sam's head on the steering wheel, silencing her protests.

Motioning to Pete, Kinsey called, "Come on and grab the brat. O'Neill's goons will be here soon."

With one last look at Sam, Pete lifted the carseat out of the car. Grace's cries increased as he lugged the seat up the hill, not looking back.

* * *

><p>One thought rolled through Jack's mind, over and over again, someone had hurt Sam, taken Grace, and there was nothing he could do to help.<p>

Jack had people and problems off world, and he needed to be here. He had to trust his people to do their jobs, while he did his.

It seemed like an eternity before Jack heard a voice over the radio once more. "General O'Neill. This is Dr. Brightman. Your wife is stable. I'm going to bring her back to the infirmary. She'll have to stay on base for observation for the next few days."

"Is she conscious yet?" Jack asked, wondering if Sam could point them in the right direction, but he had a good idea who had taken Grace. It might take time but he would find Kinsey and bury him.

"Sorry, General, she's still out. Can you tell the infirmary to expect us? We should be there in about ten minutes!"

"I'll let them know. If Sam wakes up, tell her I love her and I'll get Gracie back. O'Neill out."

Everyone watched him and waited, but Jack didn't say a word, as he began to pace once more. The weight of the world pressed down on his shoulders.

After a few moments, he stopped and stared out at the Stargate for a while. "Walter, I'll be in my office. If the world wants to end, tell it to get in line."

Jack stood in his office for a while as the reality of what had happened began to crush him. From his desk, he picked up a picture of his family and studied it. It had been taken at his and Sam's wedding. Sam smiled back at him with Grace in her arms. They had been happy that day, and he had to believe they would be again. He picked up the phone and made a short call. After hanging up, he made another.

It rang once, twice and then answered before the third ring ended. "Hello?"

Jack's hand clenched on the phone. "Mom, it's me Jack, is Dad there? I need his help."

* * *

><p>Kinsey's limo disappeared, and the battered SUV waited for him. Pete placed the child in the backseat and secured the baby before sliding in beside her. As soon as the door closed behind him, the truck left the scene of the accident.<p>

Half an hour after they left the wreck, Grace had finally cried herself to sleep. Pete hoped someone had found Samantha quickly. He hated the thought of her alone and in pain.

The suburban slowed entering a battered warehouse and Kinsey waited inside. He stepped from the limo and motioned for Pete to do the same. "Bring the child."

Hesitantly, Pete got out of the truck and pulled the car seat out with him, but didn't move any closer. Kinsey stood next to a table and a tray of medical instruments, his arms folded.

"Mr. Kinsey, what are you doing?" Pete demanded, as he looked around the room, his brain spitting out sickening scenarios that could happen to the little girl.

Kinsey smiled coldly. "Getting payback and making myself a little money at the same time. This child isn't a normal child. Samantha Carter went to that planet, and then less than two days later, she returned with that child. I want to know just what Grace O'Neill is. Then, maybe we will return what's left to the General. Now, give the baby to the doctors."

Pete tightened his grip on the handle of the car seat. His eyes scanned the room, but he'd never make it to the door. Kinsey claimed she was a clone but of who? To him, both O'Neill's and Samantha's features were echoed back to him. He had no idea where she had come from or why. A cold panic ran down his spine. He had to do something. Who knew what they planned to do to this child?

Looking up, his eyes met Kinsey's, the man's smile was cold. "Just try it, Shanahan. I'd like to see you, because it would mean you do have a backbone, but you won't. You are pathetic, you broke so easy." He laughed harshly. "A few calls here and there, and poof you life is ruined. You have nowhere to go, nowhere to run. I own you. Now, bring me the clone."

Although it made his stomach turn, Pete handed Grace over to a man in a lab coat. As he did, Pete saw Grace's eyes open. The child's gaze seemed to bore into him. He swallowed hard, the child wanted him to help her.

"Sedate her, and begin the preliminary tests. I want confirmation that she's a clone, immediately. You have twenty-four hours."

The baby disappeared into one of the rooms off the main one. Immediately, Pete knew he had to make up for his stupidity.

* * *

><p>The yellow highlight is to point out the numerous use of tags or repetitions that really make the story sort of sound dull.<p>

Arriving at the ridge overlooking the Motherships, Jon's group hid, while the two team leaders belly crawled to the edge to get a better look. From his vest, Jon pulled out Jack's small spyglass.

Through it, he located two Kull warriors standing at the bottom of the ramp, and from the two shadows at the top of the ramp, he figured there were two more inside. Six pair of Jaffa patrolled the perimeter of the ships.

Beside him, Reynolds whispered, "Any thoughts. Given the size of the force, I wouldn't recommend trying this! It looks like it's sewn up pretty tight."

"Yep, I agree, but I have an idea. We should have friendlies in the sky by now, according to Jack. Maybe we can make use of their technology to get us in the back door." Jon thumbed his radio. "This is Sierra Gulf-1 leader to any Jaffa ships in orbit."

"Jon O'Neill, I am here. Are you in need of some assistance?" responded Teal'c's deep voice, after a long silence.

"Yeah, big guy, we do. There is this Mothership, and Reynolds and I need to get on board to take a look. Can your guys get us on board your ship somehow, so we can ring down onto the Mothership? We have some wrecking to do."

"Ah so, Jon O'Neill, you would like to come up to this vessel?" Teal'c asked.

"That would be great. Where do you want to-" Jon asked, as everyone disappeared and reappeared on the bridge of an Asgard ship.

Looking around, Jon grinned. "That was unexpected." He turned to the Jaffa. "Care to explain?" He motioned to the ship.

"The Asgard required assistance. They asked for you, but I didn't know your current situation, and so, I volunteered to aid them in your place."

A little gray alien made his way over to the SGC personnel. "I am pleased to see you, O'Neill clone."

"Hello...?" Jon looked at Daniel to see if he knew which Asgard it was.

"Heimdall." Daniel supplied.

"Ah yes, Hemmie. Thanks for your help with this. We need to get into that Mothership, and make sure that the last Ba'al clone is taken care of, as well as a few other things, before you disintegrate them, or whatever it is that you do."

"Then it seems, O'Neill clone," Jon flinched at the moniker used by the Asgard, and interrupted.

"Please, call me Jon, O'Neill Clone sounds so formal." Jon requested.

"All right, Jon O'Neill, I see that our missions coincide," finished Heimdall.

A look of skepticism crossed Jon's face. "Just how is that?"

"I have been sent here to insure Anubis does not escape without punishment. He has violated the Asgard/System Lord Treaty. Although he is no longer a System Lord, he was one of the original signers of the treaty, and thus, he is held accountable for his violation."

Jon blinked. "You do know Anubis isn't solid, right?"

Heimdall blinked back. "Yes, Jon O'Neill, we do. O'Neill informed us of this, and our scientists have devised a way they think will contain him."

Looking over at Daniel, Jon squinted, confused.

Jon asked, "Okay, but where does the cooperation come in?"

"We were going to send Teal'c down to the ship alone, but now that you are here, I thought it best you and Teal'c complete this mission together, while the others take care of their assignments."

"What are we going to do?" Jon asked, wondering if he needed to leap tall buildings in a single bound.

"You will take these small devices," Heimdall held them out for Jon and Teal'c to take. "And you and Teal'c will trap Anubis between them. It should hold him immobilized. Then we can transport him to my ship, where we will contain him permanently." Then, from the console next to him, Heimdall picked up two more devices that looked like wrist watches. "This will allow you to conceal yourself until Anubis is close enough to trap."

"That sounds reasonable. Doc, you and Vala should stay here, while we get the jobs done," Jon said, turning to Reynolds, as they began to discuss how they would divide up the remaining people into women protested, but Jon held up his hand. "We don't have any weapons for you. SG-3 has only staff weapons as it is. Janet, I know you can handle yourself just fine, and I'm sure, Vala, that you can too, but I'm not sending you down there with only a 9 mil, and that's final."

"Jon O'Neill, I have more weapons in the cargo hold. O'Neill thought the people of Cimmera would need them to help defend themselves. He thought it best to be prepared." Teal'c interrupted the heated discussion.

Scanning the faces of all those assembled, Jon knew when to strategically retreat. "All right ladies, you can come, but Janet, you stay with Reynolds, and Vala, your buddy is Daniel. Miller and Browning, you're with Danny and Vala, while Smith, you're with Reynolds." Jon stopped. "Uh, that is if Colonel Reynolds agrees. You are the senior officer, sir."

"Relax, Jon. I think you should take the lead on this. I'll follow your orders."

Nodding once, Jon wondered if Reynolds knew what his vote of confidence did. "Reynolds, you'll be in charge of finding Freyja. She knows Janet well, and that should make it easier to get her to come with you. Jack wants her back at the SGC for a debriefing. Daniel, your team will destroy the pod. Be careful, and no dying." Daniel started to protest, but Jon cut him off, "Any questions?" No one spoke. "Good, let's move out."

* * *

><p>Freyja struggled to understand what needed to be done. Picking up one of the tools, she caught a glimpse of herself on the shiny surface. She paused for a moment to study herself. The person reflected there wasn't the Sam Carter of her memories.<p>

The other Sam had shorter hair, and older than Freyja. Which led her to believe she wasn't the real Sam Carter, but a copy, a clone. Sam's memories provided the word, just like they did when she looked at those blueprints.

Anubis wanted her to make a Naquada generator into a Naquada warhead. Facts and figures about the generator ran through her mind, the maximum safe output, if she overloaded it, it would blow up, how far the blast radius would be, but she had no idea how it worked, or how to make it do what Anubis wanted.

Whoever Sam Carter was, Freya didn't have access to all her memories, only bits and pieces, mostly centered on a handsome gray haired man. No matter how hard she tried to remember who he was the only name that came to mind was Colonel. Rules and regulations didn't allow him to love her, nor she him – that memory she was sure of.

She looked around the small cell. There was a small chance they would be coming for her but only a small chance. If she wanted to escape was up to her.

* * *

><p>There you have it, more next week. If you want update independant of this site you can follow me on twitter or facebook (I have a page). Just look for my penname. I've also posted this story on my site and I'm four chapters ahead if you just can't wait to see what happens next.<p>

Leave a review and you'll make me smile, it really does. :0)


	12. Lost and Found

Lost and Found

Sam woke to Dr. Brightman's face close to hers, and a pen light shining in her eyes. The memory of what happened came back to her. "Grace! Kinsey and Pete took her." Pushing the doctor aside, Sam tried to get out of bed. "Jack, where's Jack! He needs to know Kinsey has our baby!"

Jack entered Sam's line of vision, taking her hand, as he sat down on the bed beside her. She ripped her fingers from his grasp, her hands locking onto his lapels. "Jack, we have to get her back. Pete and Kinsey took her.

Jack forced to her lie back down. "Sam, you need to calm down. Honey, this isn't good for the baby. The Doc wants to take a look, to make sure everything is all right. Are you sure that it was Kinsey?"

Sam nodded. "I heard his voice." Dejected, she dropped her head. "I couldn't protect myself, let alone Grace."

Jack wrapped his arms around Sam, as she clung to him.

"We'll get her back Sam. We have to." Jack held Sam until Brightman touch his shoulder.

Neither of them spoke through the exam and they avoided looking at the screen until the doctor told them the baby would be all right.

Jack and Sam watched their child move for as long as Dr. Brightman allowed. "Sir, I'm sorry, but the Colonel needs to sleep. You may stay, if you like, but she needs to rest."

Jack looked over at Sam, searching her face as she tried to stifle a large yawn. "Tired are you?"

Now that the danger to their unborn child had passed, Sam turned her thoughts to Grace. Where was her little girl and what was Kinsey doing to her? Her mind spun out of control with horrible thoughts until Dr. Brightman added something to her IV to aid her sleep. Lying back against the pillows, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Without even a blanket to cover herself, Freyja shivered uncontrollably in the cold ship. As her teeth started to chatter a memory came back, hitting her like a ton of bricks.<p>

_She __was __freezing __to __death __and __there __was __no __way __out__. __She __had __climbed __to __the __surface __but __all __she __saw __was __ice __and __snow__. __She __had __failed __herself __and __Jack__. __The __Colonel __was __dying __and __she __couldn__'__t __get __the __gate __to __work__..._

Getting to her feet, Freya paced her cell trying to shake off the memory, hoping the movement would help. Her mind was like a puzzle with to many pieces missing but unlike the plans on the table she had no idea what the picture was supposed to be or who that person was.

She had to escape, once Anubis realized that she couldn't do what he needed her to do, she was dead. Ignoring the plans, she sat back down at the table. All she had was the resources at hand. Shuffling them around on the table she took a quick inventory.

Brushing the loose hairs back from her face, Freyja got to work as a plan slowly formed. She had no name for what she was building but she new she'd go boom when she was done.

* * *

><p>Jon and the others materialized on the mothership immediately hiding themselves behind the gaudy gold decorations. Each team waited for Jon's signal to depart.<p>

Daniel's team left first, they needed to find and destroy the cloning pods. Reynolds team was next. It was their job to locate Freyja and get her off the ship when Daniel's team caused the distraction.

Jon and Teal'c were the last to leave, they headed to the _pel__'__tak_. The clone and Jaffa slid silently through the hallways.

After making sure Anubis wasn't on the bridge they stormed in armed with zat's. Once they had control, Jon and Teal'c installed the containment devices where Heimdall had recommended. Then they faded from sight, and the waiting began.

* * *

><p>Pete watched Kinsey and the others from his place across the room. In the time he'd been waiting he'd counted everyone who'd gone in and out of the room where Grace was being held. Finally, the last doctor left closing the door as Grace's cries increased. Pete waited to see if they would return.<p>

He could feel his guard's eyes on him. Obvious Kinsey no longer trusted him. Slowly, he moved closer to the man, as he paced the room. His hands skimmed the instrument tray, grabbing a scalpel.

When he got close enough to the unsuspecting guard, Pete silenced him. Dropping the body, he moved across the room and stopped at the door to Grace's room, going over his plan once more before slipping into the room.

The baby lay in a bassinet, dressed in a hospital gown. She seemed to be unharmed as Pete gathered Grace to his chest. Bouncing her lightly, Pete tried to calm her. "You'll be home soon, Grace, but you have to be quiet."

The baby gave a hiccup; Pete could fell the little girl's eyes on him. He met her gaze and said, "Please, I want to help you but you have to help me, all right?"

Sticking his head out the door, Pete checked to be sure the coast was clear before stepping into the hall. Moving quickly he headed to the exit knowing he didn' t have much time. He had almost reached the exit when he heard the click of a pistol being cocked.

Inside his coat, Grace squirmed. He only had two more steps until her reached the door. If he moved fast...

Slowly, he lifted his gun. He knew he couldn't win, but maybe he could buy Jack and Sam some time to find him and their little girl. The gun kicked slightly as Pete shot out the lights, and glass rained over the other men. Once darkness covered him, he bolted for the door, Grace tucked securely in his jacket.

Behind him, guns fired and bullets flew, but Pete didn't look back. Once outside he kept running. He knew they would find him if he didn't play this smart. Time was running out...

On the run, Pete stole a cell phone right out of a man's hands. The man tried to follow, but Pete raised his gun. "Just let it go. The phone isn't worth dying over."

Backing off, the man raised his pointing the gun in the man's direction Pete started running again as he dialed.

* * *

><p>Jack paced Sam's room. It had been hours since Sam had gone to sleep. He was waiting for his father to call back with a miracle that would bring his little girl home safe and sound. His frustration obvious, as he walked the room over and over again, finding no answers.<p>

"I still don't understand Kinsey? Why would he take Grace? It just doesn't make any sense. I could see if they took me, but she's just a child, she knows nothing. They can't learn anything from her." Jack jumped a little when his wife spoke, he thought she was still asleep.

"Revenge, Sam. My Dad warned me, but it never occurred to me that Kinsey would do this." Sitting on the bed, he put his arms around Sam. "I'm sorry. Dad had heard murmurings about Kinsey planning this big operation. When Dad came to the house a while ago, he warned me. He thought it might have something to do with us, but I shook it off. I put us in danger by not taking the threat seriously. If something happens-" He stopped, unable to complete the sentence, and looked away.

Reaching out, Sam took his face between her hands, turning him back towards her. "This is not your fault or mine. It never occurred to me that he would do something like this either. I didn't think Grace would be in any danger. I thought he would come after us, not Grace."

The cell on the table rang. With a sigh, Jack picked it up, hoping for some good news. "Hello?"

* * *

><p>Daniel, Vala, Browning and Miller moved slowly through the hallways. Heimdall had detected a massive output of power near the engine room of the Mothership. This is probably where Anubis would move the cloning pod.<p>

Subduing the Jaffa with zaps, and ringing them aboard one of the support Jaffa ships, the group moved on to the pod.

Moving quickly Daniel and the others rigged the pod with C4, trying not to look at the half grown Ba'al inside. Job done they quickly moved out of the room to a safe distance. Daniel's hand tightened on the detonator, nodding to the others as the other explosion rocked the ship and flipped the switch.

* * *

><p>There you have it, more next week. If you want update independent of this site you can follow me on twitter or facebook (I have a page). Just look for my penname. I've also posted this story on my site and I'm four chapters ahead if you just can't wait to see what happens next.<p>

Leave a review and you'll make me smile, it really does. :0)


	13. Things That Go BOOM!

**Author's Note: **This is late I know but yesterday was Labour Day here in Canada so I took the day off to spend with my family as well. Hope those of you who got to celebrate enjoyed yesterday and even those who didn't. Not many chapters left now so I hope you'll stick with me until the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Things That Go Boom<strong>

Jon's voice came over the radio, clearly annoyed, making Daniel flinch. _"Daniel, you were supposed to wait until we heard from Reynolds before you blew up the pod!"_

"It wasn't us." Daniel spoke into his radio, "Colonel is your team all right?"

Reynolds answered, _"It wasn't us either, but it was near our location. We've checked a few rooms for Freyja, but we haven't found her yet. Jon do you want us to find the source?_"

There was a tense silence, before Jon spoke again. _"Proceed with the plan. If Freyja's anything like Sam, she's not sitting around waiting to be rescued. I'm sure the explosion was hers. Daniel blow your stuff, and get out of there. The less people we have on this ship, the better."_

"Will do, Jon. Good luck." Daniel replied.

They heard Jon's laugh "Thanks, we'llneedit."

Daniel set the detonator for two minutes, and returned to Thor's ship to wait for the others.

* * *

><p>Once Freyja got started, it had been so easy to construct a small Naquada bomb big enough to cause a distraction.<p>

The device slid out of her cell, and skidded across the floor before blowing up. The force sent her guards flying into the wall knocking them unconscious.

All she had to do was picked the lock and make her escape. She reached the hallway in time to hear another explosion, somewhere else on the ship.

The other people on the ship might be looking for her. The lights flickered and died, and Freyja could hear the Jaffa racing through the halls.

She waited until the panicked noises slowed and then quieted. Easing out of her hiding place, she saw no one around. This was a chance to escape and find Janet. The doctor knew the real Samantha, and therefore, knew the answers Freyja needed.

Before sliding out into the hallway, she grabbed both of her guard's zat's; she had just turned into a new hallway when two more explosions rocked the ship.

* * *

><p>Jack hung up the phone. "The old man came through! He found Kinsey. The swine rented a warehouse on the edge of town using one of his holding companies. " He closed his eyes, drawing strength in the fact they were closer to finding Grace.<p>

Awkwardly, he looked at the door with his hand in his pockets. "My guys will get Grace back."

Biting her lip, Sam nodded, as he lifted the red phone on the wall. "Walter, I have an address on Grace. Get the teams geared up and ready to go in half an hour. Kinsey won't stay too long. I don't want anything to happen to Grace when you storm the building."

Walter's voice came back. "Five minutes is all they need. They've been on standby since they got back from the crash site. We'll get your little girl back, sir."

Nodding, Jack took a deep breath. "Thanks Walter. I'll be up to the control room to watch over things."

Turning away from the phone, Jack felt the weight of command heavier than ever before. Men were about to head into danger on his order, but worst of all, he could not follow.

Before Jack could tell Sam, she too had a clone the red phone on the wall rang. Frowning, he grabbed it it. "I have to go now." Jack hung up the phone, moving closer to Sam. "They're starting the last part of the Cimmera mission. As soon as I know something, I'll call." He kissed the top of her head, and was gone.

* * *

><p>With the next two explosions, panic and terror seemed to rule the hallways. Most of the Jaffa rushed right past Freyja. They had more important things to worry about than a slave girl out of her cell.<p>

Swiftly as possible, she made her way down the golden halls toward the main exit of the mothership, desperately hoping she would get back to her village. The air was filled with the smell of gunpowder and in the distance she could hear the sounds of a battle.

She moved faster, turning back for a quick look behind her. A big mistake. As Freyja turned forward again she found herself face to face with Anubis' first Prime.

"Lord Anubis will be very pleased that I caught you."

The Jaffa's fist lashed out striking Freyja, but her arm flew up instinctively deflecting the blow. At the same time, her foot shot out, slamming into his gut.

Recovering quickly, the Jaffa tried to land more blows, but Freyja blocked them easily. Charging like a bull, Freyja slammed the much larger man into the wall knocking him unconscious. Retrieving the man's fallen 'zat Freyja shot him before dragging in out of sight.

Quickly, she retrieved the fallen staff weapon moving on.

* * *

><p>Janet, Reynolds and Browning moved slowly through the corridors, hoping to locate Freyja, but all they found was her empty cell.<p>

While Janet checked over the fallen Jaffa, Reynolds studied the plans left in the cell, and the residue from the small blast. He clicked on his radio giving Jon a quick sitrep, then asked, "What are your orders, sir?"

_"Keep an eye out for Freyja but it's time to go. Teal'c and I will remain for the main event. It should be all over but the crying soon."_

"Sounds good, Jon. I'll keep you-" He stopped speaking, leaving the channel open, as Janet called his name.

"Reynolds?" Her voice was urgent, "Browning found a large group on Cimmerian prisoners. They need to get off this ship, and they will need our help to do it."

"What about Freyja?" Reynolds asked, concerned that if anything happened to the girl, Janet would feel guilty later on.

"She's free, but these people aren't. There are too many injured. They need us now."

"Did you get all that, Jon?" Reynolds asked quickly.

_"Yep, take care of the civilians, get off the motheship. Once Anubis is contained, we'll keep an eye out for Freyja. If she's anything like Sam at all, I'm sure she'll find us."_

"Reynolds out." Cutting off the channel, he turned to Browning. "Help the doc get these people out of here. We need to move quickly."

* * *

><p>Rolling over, Sam tried to sleep but it was as useless as she felt. She looked at her cell phone sitting beside Jack's on the bedside table. Maybe she could call her assistant and have the Lieutenant bring her some work. Flopping over to the other side, she shook her head. She was sure her whole team had been ordered not to give her work by Dr. Brightman.<p>

With a slight tremble in her fingers, she grabbed the phone from her bedside. "Hello?"

"I have her. I have Grace," said the voice on the other end of the line.

Sam's hand clenched on the phone as her gut churned. "Who is this? What do you mean?"

The raspy voice sounded almost unrecognizable. "It's Pete, Sam and I have Grace. We got away, but they'll be looking for me. Please come, before it's too late. I left the warehouse and went east about four blocks. You'll have to find me. I-" The man swallowed. "Please hurry; I won't hang up."

In the background, Sam heard Grace start to cry and Pete trying to calm her.

Moving to the other side of the room, Sam picked up the red phone, dialing her lab. "Bill, I need you to trace the call coming to my cell phone. I have Jack's, he left it here. Call me on it when you have the location?"

Bill hesitated for just a moment. "I''ll see what I can do."

Knowing she didn't have much time before Dr. Brightman came back, Sam grabbed her purse, the keys to Jack's truck, and the two cell phones before leaving the room. Time is running out.

* * *

><p>That's all for this week unless you want to head over to my website and take a look at the next four chapters on my website. kellethmetheus(dot) com or you can just Google me.<p> 


	14. Into the Fray

Into the Fray

The truck raced down the narrow mountain road and into the city. Grace's cries wrenched at Sam's heart as they echoed over the the phone line. She hoped Bill would be able to triangulate the signal quickly.

Panic threatened to choke her but she stamped it down. She had to keep her head; this could be a trap.

The cell in her hand rang, Dr Lee's name flashed on the small LCD screen. "What do you have for me Bill?"

"I have the location." There was a pause. "What are you up to? I thought you were on bed rest. Dr. Brightman told us not to give you any work. You just requested an address so I did it for you but you don't sound normal. Are you all right, Sam? Has something happened that I don't know about? Where's Grace?"

Knowing Jack wanted to keep Grace's kidnapping quiet, her voice shook a bit when she answered, "I'm fine, Bill. I just have to check out something. Wait fifteen minutes and then tell Jack where I am."

Bill hesitated but in the end he agreed.

"Thanks." she replied, closing the phone.

In her mind, she repeated the address again and then at the next intersection she swung the big truck in the right direction. "Mommy's coming, Grace."

Freyja moved through the halls, the staff weapon feeling awkward in her hands. She knew from Sam's memories she approached the main cargo bay of the Mothership, and from there, she would be able to reach the outside.

Distracted by the idea of escape, Fryja never saw the staff weapon in her path before it tripped her. She tried to roll but a blow to the gut left her sprawled on the floor.

A cold smile graced his face as she heard the Goa'uld's voice. "You thought you could escape me? Do you think they are here to save you? Well you are wrong. They came here to destroy my cloning pod, and they have succeeded, but I will escape and build another. Their attempts to stop me are as pathetic as you." He grabbed a handful of her hair. "The Tau'ri have fled my ship, and they left you behind to die."

Laughing horribly, he headed to the _pel'tak_, dragging Freyja behind him.

Jon's first view of Freyja shocked him. The woman looked like Sam, but not. Her long blond hair was braided in two messy braids and she looked so young. Janet had warned him but some how he thought she would be the Sam he knew.

He wanted to do something as the zat' beam covered her body in lightening, but he could only watch in horror. He would have to watch her die, but he could not give himself or Teal'c away.

To many lives depended on them capturing Anubis.

Panic clawed its way up his throat, but stood his ground too many more would die if he interfered now. They had a mission to complete. The Jaffa signaled that Anubis was in position. The devices switched on, simultaneously.

At first, nothing happened, and they waited to see if it would work the way the Asgard hoped it would. Time seemed to slow as Jon waited, hoping they'd moved quick enough to save Freyja.

The shocked expression on Anubis' face told Jon everything he needed to know. Shutting off his device, Jon crossed over to Freyja's side, while Teal'c contacted Heimdall. "You may beam up the prisoner onto your ship. We have him secured."

Anubis spat and cursed as he disappeared from the pel'tak in the Asgard beam. Jon rolled Freyja on to her back, checking her pulse. A strand of hair came loose from her braid and Jon tucked it gently behind her ear, while his other had still felt the reassuring thump of her pulse.

Not looking away from Freyja, he asked, "T, how long till this ship goes boom?"

"Two minutes. We should leave now." Teal'c replied.

Nodding, Jon checked her over to make sure he would not cause her any harm as he lifted her. He found no obvious ones, and gathered her in his arms. He would know more when she woke up. "Have Heimdall beam us up so we can make use of that medical pod on his ship."

Teal'c ringed up to one of the Jaffa ships while Jon waited for Heimdall to beam him and Freyja aboard his ship.

* * *

><p>Jack paced the control room, monitoring his two operations, both had members of his family involved and he found it hard to sit still. He hated standing here, not being in the thick of things, but someone had to play General, and right now he had the job.<p>

"_General, we are in position. We have the hostiles on infrared, we count 12 bodies. The path is clear for entry. Do we have ago?" asked Ferris, the CO of SG-13._

Jack closed his eyes. "Yes, just try not to kill anyone, zat's only, guys. If you have to use lethal force, do so, but I need a few of them alive, in case Grace isn't in there. We'll need some leads and quickly."

"_Yes, Sir." Major Ferris replied. "We'll do our best. Ferris out_."

Opening his eyes, Jack stared out at the Stargate, the source of his happiness, and misery. His life intertwined with the artifact and he wouldn't give up any moment over the last nine years, because to appreciate the joy, one had to know the pain.

Minutes ticked away, and he continued to wait for word on both fronts. Walter's voice jarred Jack for his musing.

"Incoming transmission."

"Who is it?"

"SG-13, Sir."

Jack nodded waiting to hear what they had to say.

"_General O'Neill, we have secured the warehouse, but Grace O'Neill, Shanahan nor Senator Kinsey weren't inside." Dead silence reigned for a moment and then Ferris' voice came back_. "_The men and doctors we have detained give conflicting stories. Some say Kinsey took the baby, but others claim Shanahan left with her, but either way, no one knows where they are_."

Fighting for control, Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can this day get any worse?"

Then, as though conjured by his thoughts, Dr. Lee bumbled into the control room. "General O'Neill, your wife has left the base. I think she's gone after Grace."

Ferris' voice came over the radio. "_Sir, what do you want us to do?_"

Immediately, he pointed to the scientist. "Give me a minute." then into the mic, he said, "Are any of the vehicles missing?"

"_No, General, all are accounted for according to the witnesses. They left, they may still be inside the perimeter shall we start a search. Sir?_"

Shaking his head in frustration, Jack responded, "Canvas the area. Someone may have seen them. I think more is going on here than we know. Do what you have to do to locate Grace and those men."

"_Will do. Ferris out_."

His conversation with Ferris over, Jack turned to the Bill. "How do you know Sam left the base?"

"Colonel O'Neill asked me to let you know where she went fifteen minutes after I gave her this address." He handed Jack a slip of paper. "I should have been here sooner but I got sidetracked-"

Cutting off the scientists babbling, Jack turned to Walter. "Dial the gate and get Reynolds and Daniel back here. Teal'c too, if he isn't too busy with the rebels."

The tech was half way through dialing the gate, when it began to spin. "Who's knocking now?" the words slipped out of Jack's mouth before he could stop them. Walter moved to the mic and spoke.

"Unscheduled off world activation."

Jack switched gears again, asking, "Who is it?"

"We're receiving SG-3's IDC."

"Good, open the iris. It'll save us a call." He blew out a breath feeling slightly relieved.

* * *

><p>That's all for this week unless you want to head over to my website and take a look at the next four chapters on my website. kellethmetheus(dot) com or you can just Google me.<p> 


	15. All Over But the Shouting

All Over But the Shouting

Five minutes later, Sam pulled to a stop in front of an old abandon warehouse. It sat about ten blocks from Kinsey's base of operations. Sam picked up the phone. "Pete, I'm just outside, hold on." She heard his raspy breathing, but he didn't speak.

She listened, tense, trying to hear Grace or anyone else, trying to determine how to proceed. There was only silence. Sam wondered if that was good or bad. She hoped the quiet meant Grace had cried herself to sleep, not that she had been moved again.

Holding her 9mm with the Surefire MR08 weapon light attached, she surveyed the interior of the warehouse. After a few minutes of silence, she felt confident no one waited to ambush her.

Shining the light more slowly, Sam scanned the large room a second time. "Pete are you still here?"

Finally, she heard it...a faint whisper. "Sam, we're over here."

Sweeping the area where the voice came from, Sam's light shined on Pete. He lay slumped against the wall with Grace tucked safely in his arms.

Moving hesitantly closer, she saw Grace twitch in her sleep. A relieved sigh escaped Sam, knowing her daughter was alive. "Pete, are you all right?" A gun lay on the cement floor with Pete's hand wrapped loosely around it.

Hearing her voice, he opened his eyes, blinking at the brightness. "Samantha?"

"I'm here Pete. I need you to push the gun over to me and then I will come get Grace."

Pete weakly pushed the gun and it skidded across the floor. Bending at the knees and not taking her eyes off the man, she picked it up and tucked it into her jeans.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I didn't see the truth. I chose to blame O'Neill but he didn't do anything to me." Pete shifted wincing in pain.

Still unsure of Pete's motives she asked, "What do you want Pete?"

"Redemption, forgiveness. I never meant to hurt anyone, let alone a child, your child. She's so beautiful like her mother." His ramblings continued as though he had forgotten she was there. "Grace she's so beautiful like her mother..."

Calling his name sharply, Sam drew him back to the present.

Blinking slowly, he looked at her. "Sam?" He held out the still sleeping child. "I saved Grace for you. They were going to hurt her, and I had to help her. I'm so sorry for what I did. Are you all right? I mean from the crash, you weren't hurt were you?"

Sam took the baby, tucking her into the crook of her arm while keeping the gun trained on Pete. Slowly she stepped back to see what he would do. Sam looked down at Grace pulling the coat away from the infant to make sure she was all right.

Looking back at Pete she saw he still had not moved."Pete, I need you to get to your feet. You have to come with me to the SGC. You're in trouble but I will try to help you if I can."

A goofy smile crossed his face. "I'm not going anywhere Samantha, I have a bullet in me and it done a lot of damage. Take Grace and go, please, I'm not worth saving."

Sam looked closer at the slumped man. A dark stain marred his shirt on the left side. Lowering the gun she tucked it into her belt and pulled out her phone. "Pete, I'm going to call an ambulance. They will get you some help. Just hold on all right."

Suddenly something felt wrong. She dropped the phone and pulled out her gun once more. She could hear the 911 operator asking if she needed help. Holding tight to Grace Sam, swung the gun around. "My name is Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter." Raising her voice, she continued speaking. "I'm in a warehouse. I need you to contact General Jack O'Neill at NORAD, in Cheyenne Mountain. Please hurry, a man has been shot, not by me. I believe my daughter and I are in danger." Then she repeated the address and began to back away towards the door.

"Ah, so touching. I think the man may actually love you," came a voice from the darkness.

Sam swung the weapon's light in the direction of the voice but there were too many shadows. "Too bad you and your clone won't be there to see it," the voice sounded again

Sam searched for the source but saw no one. A bullet fired and Sam instinctively ducked and rolled holding Grace in close to her body. She finished on her feet still searching the blackness for the speaker.

"Very good reflexes, Colonel O'Neill. I'm impressed." Robert Kinsey stepped into the light holding a P90. "You can try to shoot me and you might hit me but not before I spray you and your abomination with bullets. I'm sure you realize that mine is much bigger and fires much faster."

Looking in the direction of the door Sam wondered if she could make it in time. As she studied the distance she realized she couldn't make it. She waited to see if Kinsey had any men with him but none emerged from the shadows lining the walls.

Kinsey laughed. "No my dear, it's just you and me. Now give me the clone and I won't shoot you." He paused for dramatic effect. "Well, maybe I won't. You'll just have to take the gamble." He raised the gun. "Choose _Colonel O'Neill_."

Sam stood her ground, clutching Grace,

Without turning, her eyes scanned around the room looking for cover. To her left sat a stack of dilapidated crates and she wondered if she could make it before the bullets struck her. Pete still hadn't moved and she wondered if he was still alive.

Kinsey seemed to guess her thought and cut off that avenue of escape. "You're not going to get away and I am going to take the baby, one way or another. You can be alive at the end or you can be dead. You choose."

Sam stepped back. "No, you won't do it. It takes a lot to take a life. You don't have the guts because you're a coward and you always have been Kinsey."

"Oh, you are so very wrong about me, Colonel O'Neill. I'm tired of you and Jack O'Neill winning. This time it's my turn. O'Neill destroyed my chance to be president but I will get the power that I deserve another way and that child is the key." The mussel of his gun flashed and Sam returned fire.

Then she waited for the bullet to strike hoping she had shielded Grace well enough with her own body.

* * *

><p>Jon rematerialized to find Janet waiting for them on the ship. Ignoring his glare, she quickly crossed to Jon's side, taking Freyja's hand to check for a pulse. "How is she?"<p>

"She's fine, I think. Neither of us need any needles, o'kay." Jon said deadpan, and Janet laughed. " I don't know what happened to her before Anubis dragged her onto the _pel'tak, _but I did see her get kicked in the ribs. I checked for breaks before moving her. Anubis also zatted her."

Worried, Janet turned to Heimdall. "Is there somewhere that we can take her, so I can do an examination without everyone seeing?"

The alien blinked. "Follow me. We'll take her to the chamber with the medical pod."

They made a small procession down the hall. Silently, the doors slid open revealing a medical pod and a control panel.

Heimdall crossed to a corner of the room and began to manipulate the stones on the control panel. Janet motioned to Jon's pack. "If you'll let me, I will grab your bedroll, and we can lay her down on it."

"Sure." Jon said, as he presented his pack to Janet.

After placing Freyja on the open bedroll, Jon missed the feel of her weight in his arms.

His radio clicked, providing a distraction. _"O'Neill, this is Reynolds, over."_

"O'Neill here, what can I do for you?"

"_We're ready to dial home. Most of the first wave is returning with us."_

Taking a few steps further away to give Janet and Freyja some privacy. "Sounds good. Tell Jack, we succeeded and I'll be home soon O'Neill out."

Reynolds signed off and Jon took a deep breath, before moving back to Freyja's side. "How is she?"

"No breaks or anything serious that I can tell. She does have a wicked bruise on her ribs. She still hasn't stirred. That worries me a bit. Did she hit her head or anything?"

Sitting down beside Freyja, Jon took her hand. "Not that I saw. She seemed fine while Anubis dragged her onto the bridge."

Reaching out, she squeezed his shoulder. "Jon, you can't get your hopes up. I don't know what parts of Sam's memories she has, or when they were collected. When I met her, she just remembered brief flashes, and they terrified her. She never mentioned Jack at all."

Jon's gaze turned to Janet's and then back to Freyja. "I know she's not Sam, but I can't help feeling the way I do, because on some level, she _is_ Sam." He shook his head. "I know I'm not making any sense. I can't help feeling, given the chance, I could love her like I do Sam. I never thought I'd get a happily ever after, but, here she is. I can't make myself leave her, not now, not ever. I want to be here when she wakes up, I don't want her to be alone. I know all too well what it's like to be alone."

"I understand Jon, I really do." She wanted to say more when her radio clicked. "_This is Heimdall. I am ready to transport the last of your people to the Stargate. Can you please come and make sure they are all ready to travel?"_

"I'm on my way." she said into the radio, and then to Jon. "Call me if she wakes up, and if she's willing, we can get started."

Turning his attention back to Freyja, he said nothing as the doctor left him to continue is vigil.

* * *

><p>Daniel and Vala stepped out of the wormhole followed by Reynolds and SG-3 and found Jack waiting at the bottom of the ramp looking grim.<p>

"Daniel, I need your help." He stopped and looked at Vala who'd glued herself to Daniel's side. "Vala, I guess you can come too. Reynolds, you hold down the fort. Walter will tell you anything you need to know." Then to Vala and Daniel. "Any word from Jon yet?"

Daniel shook his head. "Nope. Last we heard Jon and Freyja were on Heimdall's ship with Janet. What's up?"

Jack didn't answer Daniel's question instead, he grabbed a fist full of his vest and pulled him out of the gateroom. "We can't wait for Jon. Follow me; I'll explain on the way."

Vala followed struggling to keep up with Jack's long determined stride. "Is Samantha all right? Did something happen to her?"

Jack didn't answer but continued to tow Daniel in his wake with Vala racing to keep up. Finally, Daniel stopped walking, wrenching Jack to a stop.

"Okay Jack, you need to explain what happened. What is going on?"

"Sam's supposed to be resting in our quarters after Kinsey ran her off the road. The slime ball took Grace from the car. Sometime after the abduction, Sam got a phone call from Shanahan telling her-" He sighed running his hand through his hair. "I don't know what he told her but she left here in my truck about an hour ago. We raided the warehouse where only uninformed henchmen remained. So if your okay with it, I'm going to get my wife and daughter before they get killed."

Daniel swallowed. "Well let's go then."

* * *

><p>There you go. If you can't wait to see what happens there are three more chapters on my website. You can find it by googling me or heading to my profile to find the link. Thanks for reading and if you feel like it leave me a short note with your thoughts. As of now this is the last SamJack fic that I'm writing. There just isn't the interest out there anymore so I'm moving on to other fandoms. You guys have all been great and I will finish posting this one in the coming weeks.


	16. More or Less

**More or Less**

Grace was screaming loudly in Sam's ear as she scanned the room, Pete Shanahan lay on the floor, eyes open staring at her. Taking precious time Sam, checked over the baby to make sure she was all right before moving.

Sam spotted Kinsey a few feet away, not moving on the floor. Raising her gun, she bounced Grace in an effort to calm the baby as she approached. As she drew closer to Kinsey Sam noticed a small round hole sat in the middle of his forehead. Kicking the P-90 out of the way, just in case, Sam turned to Pete.

Shannahan's skin was pasty gray and a large pool of blood spread out from his body across the dirty concrete floor.

Reaching out, she checked for a pulse. It was weak and thready. "Pete, why did you you do this?"

His voice came out raspy. "I saved your life and Grace's. I had to after what I did. Forgive me, Samantha, please. Tell Mark, I was wrong."

Sam sat down on the floor, taking Pete's hand. "I forgive you. They're coming for you. I called 911. You have to hold on."

"I can't do it, Sam. The bullets did their damage and I won't be here much longer. Goodbye, Sam. I loved you." His hand slipped out of hers and he died.

* * *

><p>Flinching at the pain running through her body, Freyja came to the surface. She opened her eyes only to be blinded by the bright overhead lights. Then, a shape appeared blocking out most of it.<p>

"Freyja, are you all right?" The voice sounded somewhat familiar, but Freyja couldn't place it.

Opening her eyes the second time, she forced the world into focus to find a man bending over her with a worried expression on his face.

He didn't look familiar but his eyes tugged at a memory; they were unmistakable. "Jack?"

The face pulled back contorted with pain. After a moment he forced a smile. "Nope, just a pale imitation. I'm Jon."

Freyja's brow furrowed. "Not Jack, but...?"

Jon didn't give her time to ponder who he was, instead his distracted her by holding out his canteen. "How do you feel?"

Pushing herself up on her elbows, Freyja sipped the water. "Like I've been shot,"

Laughing, he offered her a Powerbar. "That's because you were; Anubis zatted you. We managed to contain him and turn him over to the Asgard. The little guys think they can keep him on ice indefinably."

Now that Freyja was sitting, she got a clear look at the man in front of her. "No, you're not Jack. You're too young and things are missing." She reached up to trace his eyebrow where Jack's scar should be.

He caught her hand before she could touch him. "I told you I'm not Jack, but were uh related."

Pulling her hand from his grip, she nodded. "You're too young but you're a clone like me?"

Not letting go of her hand, he smiled. "Yes, just like you. A rogue Asgard, Loki created me a little over a year ago. What do you remember? How long have you been alive?"

She frowned trying to pull the allusive memories to the surface. "About the same, I think. Ba'al, kept me in his facility for a while. He wanted me to do things, build things for him but I didn't have the knowledge. Then I escaped and I fell; that's where I get confused. Sam's life is just images, and flashes. I seem to remember SG-1, Janet, Cassie and my family in bits and pieces. I know things are missing but I don't know what. Jack, I seem to remember him more clearly than the rest. I think those memories were on the surface when they were collected."

"What's your last memory as Sam?" Jon asked.

Freyja closed her eyes. So many lonely nights she'd replayed the scene over and over in her mind. Not understanding the connection to her life. "Jack and Sam are in a cell. It's damp and smells awful. Sam's exhausted and scared. She's trying to be strong but she needs Jack. They're alone and so the walls are coming down as they face the fact they might die... " She broke off. "I can't remember anything else. Does that help you?"

Jon squeezed her hand. "It does. We want to help you. Do you see the medical pod over there? Heimdall thinks help you make sense of your memories. Will you agree?"

Freyja looked down at her hands linked with Jon's. "I'm not sure. How does it work?"

Jon laughed. "I have no idea. Janet and Heimdall will have to explain that part of it." He stated succinctly. "Once we're done, I'll take you back to the SGC."

"You'll stay close by while they scan me?"

Jon took a deep breath as his eyes met hers, only to be overwhelmed by the emotion he saw there. Hope rose to the surface no matter how much he tried to stamp it down.

Looking away, Jon only hoped this wouldn't end in a spectacular crash and burn for both of them. He was confused by this he had Jack's love for Sam but he was having those same feelings for Freyja but they were real or just hope.

Not letting go of Freyja's hand Jon keyed his radio. "Janet, if you're ready so is Freyja."

"_Okay Jon, we'll be there in a few minutes. Most of the wounded have beamed down t the surface. Does Freyja need anything?"_ Janet asked.

Raising his eyebrow, Jon voiced the question. "Well do you?"

Freyja opened her mouth to say no but then she looked down at her clothes. Her skirt hung in tatters where she'd torn off strips to bind Anubis' First Prime as well as a few other rips and tears from her trips through the forest. "A change of clothes would be nice if you or Janet has anything that would fit me."

Jon nodded. "I'll see what I can do." Then into the radio he said, "Janet is there anything in Teal'c's supplies that will fit Freyja. Her clothing in looking a little ragged."

"I don't know but I will take a look. If not I'll see if there is anything else that can be done." Janet told them and the wait began.

A silence descended between the two of them but it wasn't an uncomfortable one. Neither of them felt the need to fill the space between them with meaningless words. There was nothing that needed to be said or done.

When Janet and a small alien entered the room Freyja looked up smiling she got to her feet, only to feel a wave of dizziness. Jon reached out with a steadying hand.

A concerned look crossed Janet's face but it disappeared when Freyja quickly crossed the room and flung herself into the older woman's arms. "I'm happy you're safe."

"Me too!" Janet told her as she hugged Freyja back.

When Janet stepped back as the small alien stepped forward. "I was able to create these clothes for you using the Asgard Core. They should fit you." He extended his arms with a bundle of clothing.

Reaching out to take them, Freyja accepted them. "Thank you, Heimdall. I am glad to see you again. How goes your research?"

"Not well, I am afraid, due to our problems with the human replicators and the Goa'uld of late I have not been able to dedicate as much of my time to work on it as I would have liked. So I am not as close to completion it as I should be."

Jon looked at Freyja. "How did you know, who he is?"

"It's the voice. They are all different." She said with a shrug as her fingers traced the SGC patch on the sleeve. Although she smiled, her expression was sad. "If you will leave me for a moment I will get changed."

Jon met her eye, he knew just what she was feeling. He wondered what Jack would think if he asked for Freyja to be the last member of SG-1. They had been a man down since the team was re-formed. Jon had hesitated naming the next member hoping Val would get the all clear but Freyja would be a good addition as well.

Janet cleared her throat. "Jon, can you take Heimdall outside so Freyja can change. I will call you when it is time to put her in the pod."

Jon turned the little guy around and marched him out of the room. "We'll be just outside."

A few minutes later Janet asked them to return. Freyja stood beside the pod. Janet had helped her fix her hair and it was braided once more in two neat plaits. The clothes Heimdall had created for her fit perfectly. Jon swallowed, she had been beautiful before but now she was exquisite.

Unaffected by the tension in the room, Heimdall moved over to the console. "We are short on time. Freyja will you please lay down step inside the pod. The process of finding out the truth of your origins won't take long." Heimdall manipulated the stones to opened the pod.

Freyja looked over at Jon and he could see the worry on her face. Crossing the room, he took her hand. "It will be all right. I need help too. Just listen to Heimdall and soon it will be all over."

Releasing his hand Freyja lay down inside the pod. Her eyes never left Jon's as she slipped into unconsciousness. He stayed right beside her knowing that she would want him to be there when she woke up.

* * *

><p>That's all for this week. Next Monday I will be posting chapter 19 (Which is still have to do a final edit) and seventeen here. I also realized that I'm missing a scene and i have to sit down and right that one as well. Sigh, I have a busy week. Three stories to finish and I'm feeling kinda lazy.<p>

If you want to take a look at my site just Google my pen name and you'll find me. Or if you want updates independent from this site find me on facebook as well.

Also not I am 37+ weeks pregnant with my sixth child and that could throw an monkey wrench into this whole plan. So if you don't hear from me that's why and I'll post as soon as I can.


	17. Passing Time

Passing Time

After a few moments of quiet Heimdall spoke. "Freyja's consciousness is downloaded into the ship's computer just as Thor did when Jack O'Neill had the Ancient Database in his mind the second time. Freyja, can you hear me?"

"It almost killed Jack last time why would he again." Freyja asked amazed that Jack would have done it again for any reason. Now she was in the computer a few more memories were coming back to her but all of them were about Jack. No other background knowledge or information about Sam's life came to to the surface. Many of the blanks remained but her mind was clearer and she understood more of what had passed between Sam and Jack.

Heimdall spoke drawing her attention to him. "I'm sorry Freyja but our time is short. Although the procedure isn't long, it does takes a bit of time. I have received a request from Thor to aid him with fighting the human replicators." He looked at Jon and Janet. "Jon O'Neill and Dr. Fraiser can help you with the events that have happened since your memories were collected, but for now I need you to focus on my questions."

Sounding contrite, Freyja replied, "I'm sorry, what do you need me to do?"

Looking away from the humans standing around the room to the panel, Heimdall requested, "Freyja what is your first memory?"

* * *

><p>Jack's heart pounded as they left the curvy mountain road and onto the more congested streets of Colorado Springs. From the backseat, Daniel's phone rang. Walter's voice came though the speaker phone.<p>

"General O'Neill, a 911 dispatcher received a call from Colonel O'Neill. She told them a man had been shot and to send an ambulance. Then the attendant heard more shots and the phone hit the ground. The Colonel yelled out for them to contact you." Walter paused. "The Colonel is at the warehouse with Kinsey and Pete Shanahan. The police are still ten minutes out. Sir-"

Jack cut him off. "We're still five minutes out but I'll push it." Jack stamped on the accelerator and swung around the corner.

Pulling to a stop in front of the warehouse, Jack heard shots of a P90 and the answer of a 9mil. Racing through the door, Jack tried to calm his churning gut as Daniel and Vala followed behind him.

At first Jack could see nothing but when Daniel turned his flashlight, scanning the area it illuminated Sam sitting in the middle of the floor next Pete Shanahan's body.

Jack lowered his gun to approach his wife. Tears ran down her cheeks as she clutched Grace in her arm and Pete's hand with her free one.

Before touching Sam, he spoke to her. "Sam, are you all right? It's Jack." Then he knelt down in front of her entering her line of vision and finally she looked up.

"Pete gave up his life for me and Grace. He took the bullets meant for us."

Jack turned as Daniel called out, "I got a body here. It's Kinsey." He paused. "And he's dead."

Turning to Vala, Jack asked her softly, "Bring me one of the blankets from the truck; Sam's in shock. I want you to take Grace."

"I'll be right back, Jack." Vala passed her gun to Daniel.

Vala was gone less than a minute, crouched down in front of the other woman, Vala gently wrapping the blanket around Sam's shoulders. "Jack wants me to take Grace from you but you'll get her back soon." She looked over at Jack who nodded. "I'm not going far; me and Grace will be outside, as soon as your ready I'll give her back. Outside there's a doctor, who wants to take a look at Grace and make sure she's all right. Just a precaution...that Kinsey and his people didn't hurt her.""

Sam looked up but seemed to stare right though Vala.

"It's okay Vala, she's just not ready to talk yet. Give her a few minutes. She's knows Grace is safe with you." Jack nodded toward the open door. "Take Grace out of here, please."

Sam released Grace into the other woman's arms and Vala stepped back. Sam didn't say anything so Vala waited a minute before she tried again.

Without another word, Vala disappeared out the door carrying Grace with Daniel following close behind her.

Jack pulled Sam into his arms and she relaxed against him as the police flooded the building.

Not moving from his spot on the floor, Jack displayed his military ID and explaining what had happened and why they were here.

The men came to take Pete's body away, but Sam resisted letting go. Jack held up his hand.

"I'm going to speak to her for a minute, just step back. She doesn't want to hurt anyone. Why don't you move Kinsey first."

The men nodded, moving to do as ordered and Jack turned back to Sam.

"There's some folks that wanna talk to you. Why don't you let these men look after Pete."

Looking up at Jack, she hesitated for a moment before letting go of Pete's hand. She watched them take Pete outside in a body bag. Two detectives pushed there way to where Sam now stood beside Jack.

"Colonel O'Neill we'd like to talk to you. If you will follow us outside to our car."

Pushing away from Jack, she took a shaky step with her head held high inot the bright sunshine, flanked by the two detectives. They made their way through the mass of police cars.

Sam sat down in the back of a police car not saying anything. The lead detective leaned in close to Sam's face.

"Tell me Mrs. O'Neill just how did you end up in this warehouse with two dead men? Tests show that you recently fired a gun, did you kill those men?"

Not looking anywhere else but the man's eyes, Sam told the man his story.

She had to repeat it two more times before Jack stepped in. "Contact 911. _Colonel_ Carter made a call around 1500 hours. That should help you callaborate Sam's story."

The detective's eyes narrowed. "I'll see what we can find out." He handed Jack a card. "We'll be in touch; don't leave town."

Jack took the card and led Sam over to the ambulance where Vala waited with Grace. Halfway there Sam froze, grasping Jack's arms almost painfully. As she looked up into his eyes they were almost vacant. "I put a bullet between Kinsey's eyes. I thought he wouldn't shoot me; I even mocked him. Did I push him too far? Was it my words that made him shoot?"

Wrapping his arms around her Jack held her tight. "It's never an easy thing to kill another person. Every time we take another life it leaves a black mark on your soul, but it's your love that keeps the blackness at bay, you and Grace together. Without the two of you I'd be in a much darker place and I won't let you go there." Reaching out he cupped her cheek. "Kinsey was a man; he made his own choices to pull the trigger. Now the keystone cops have let you go we're going home as long as Janet agrees. She's waiting for you at the SGC."

Sam looked up surprised. "Janet's back on Earth?" A smile crossed her face. "I bet she's spitting nails right now. I can see some very large needles in my future."

"She stepped out of the gate and heard about your little stunt. I got an earful, let me tell you."

"I should have told you where I was going, but there wasn't time. I arrived just before Kinsey as it was. Kinsey would have taken her and we wouldn't have seen her again." Her expression grew worried as she looked over at Dr. Brightmen and Vala. "Is Grace all right. Nothing happened to her; did it?"

"She's fine. She's as healthy as a horse. Vala still has her. Shall I go get my baby girl before our friend decides to keep her?"

Sam snuggled closer laying her head on his chest. "No, Vala will give her back as soon as Grace has her next poopy diaper. I have no worries she will try to keep her."

Jack laughed and the sound went right into her soul washing away the darkness.

"I'm sure you're right. Come on let's go find, Gracie. Janet's waiting."

The detective returned looking unhappy. "I have another question Colonel-"

Jack let go of Sam and handed the man his card. "If you need to speak to my wife call me. She's been through enough today. We have nothing to hide. I will make sure you receive all the information you need from the raid my people did on the warehouse and the other one we raided." He offered Sam his hand. "Now if you will excuse me I hear my kid crying. She's awake and very hungry."

* * *

><p>Freyja kept her voice was steady. "I'm in a house on one of the many bases where my family lived. It's a Friday and Dad is leaving us. He had no idea how long he'll be gone. I heard mommy talking to one of her friends the other day and I'm scared for him. I don't want to loose my Daddy, like my friend Lucy did. He will miss my birthday next month and he's never done that before.<p>

"He hugs me goodbye and shakes Mark's hand because he's too big to hug Dad. Then he heads toward the door but I try and stop him.

"'Daddy don't go.'" Freyja's voice was sad as she mimicked Sam's child self's voice. "He knelt down in front of me. 'Sammy, one day you'll understand why I'm doing this. You need to be brave. I'll come back to you if I can. I love you.' He tugs my braid one last time and disappears out the door."

Nodding slowly Heimdall moved a stone as he studied the panels. "Now I will need you to recall your last memory. Describe everything, I will need to pinpoint some parts of your brain and stimulate them. We also need to know when it is." The alien nodded his head even though Freyja could not see him.

"I'm in a cell. It smells very strangely, like animals or a barn but not quite. No, it's unwashed bodies and fear. SG-1 had been captured but this time is different. Nirrti captured us and she's doing experiments on the people of this planet. We watched a man disintegrate when we were at the SGC. They have taken Evanov and we don't know who will be next... The mutants are coming for me and Jack tried to protect me but they threatened Jonas and Teal'c. Jack doesn't want to be he relents and they take me away to Nirrti. As I leave the cell his finger brush mine the touch is fleeting but I know that he will do everything he can to save us. I wish I could spare him this pain, he has lost so much and so many people. I don't want to add to his burden." Her voice broke and she paused for a moment.

Heimdall's voice was hesitant when he spoke. "Now where are you Freyja? I need to hear the rest."

"I'm in the machine now. It hurts so much. I must have blacked out because now I am in Ba'al facility and I don't remember anything. I am frightened. He wants me to do something but I don't understand he won't believe me when I tell him-"

"You may remove yourself from the memory now. You have given me enough data about your long term memory. Now please remember something from the last few hours. Tell me your clearest memory."

"Jon, I remember Jon. He was with me when I woke up. He's Jack but not. Being near him I feel safe and like I can be happy even though I am not Samantha Carter. I might have a chance to be what Sam never allowed herself to be. I'm hoping we have a chance to find out where these things I am feeling will take us."

Heimdall looked at Jon questioningly but the young man said and did nothing as he watched Freyja sleep. Looking back at the panel the alien said, "Thank you Freyja that is enough. You may rest now while I stimulate portions of your brain. This will bring all the memories you have locked in your mind to the surface where you can access them."

"All right. Wake me when you are done please." Came Freyja's voice and Jon heard her sigh as she relaxed and seemed to be sleeping naturally.

Jon looked at Heimdall. "How long will this take?"

"Not long. Do you remember the incident that she spoke of? Is it in the memories you have from Jack O'Neill?"

Turning away from the pod, Jon looked as Heimdall. "Yes, SG-1 went to a planet to help a group of humans who were being tortured genetically by Nirrti. She was trying to create a _hok__'__tar__._ She put Sam in some Ancient machine that changed her DNA. Nirrti had been using it on these people since she abandoned Cassandra's planet, Hanka. Jack and Jonas convinced the natives to rebel. They allowed us to fix Sam before they destroyed the machine. It was one of our most messed up missions that year. Ba'al must have found a way to retrieve Sam's DNA and memories out of the machine and used it to create the Freyja."

Janet came to stand beside him. "Why she is so young? I mean the Asgard changed Colonel O'Neill's DNA years ago, so he couldn't be cloned and that cause Jon to be younger but what happened to Freyja?"

Heimdall didn't look up from the monitors as he spoke. "That again is my people's fault. A similar thing was done to Major Carter many years ago after she saved our people with her 'Stupid Idea' and used the _O__'__Neill_ to save one of our worlds from the replicators. Some of our people wanted to take a duplicate of Major Carter study her. They hoped she would solve our problems much like others assumed O'Neill could as well." He sighed. "I fear my people are becoming more desperate to solve our problems and it will only lead to our destruction."

Intrigued, Janet crossed over to Heimdall's side. "Can you show me your research. I would love to take a look at it. Who knows maybe I can come up with a 'Stupid Idea' like Sam did."

"I will show you everything that I have. I would welcome any help you can offer me." Heimdall moved to another panel and used the stones to call up the information.

Jon spent the next few minutes being bored as the procure finished and Janet and Heimdall talked DNA and genetics. Finally Jon interrupted saying. "So Heimdall what is your conclusion. Is Freyja going to be okay?"

The alien blinked. "Of course. Ba'al seems to have fixed the genetic defect you had, before Freyja was created. She is fine physically. She will now have access to all of Samantha Carter's memories but she has enough knowledge that she can live a long and fruitful life." He turned back to Janet. "You have brought up many interesting points I will have to study them further. I thank you Dr. Fraiser. You have helped me greatly. Now I must return to my people." He dismissed Janet as his finger began to fly over the screen imputing data.

"Uh Heimdall, have you forgotten Thor needs your help?" Jon tried not to sound impatient.

"You're correct, Jon O'Neill. She will wake and then it's time to return to the planet's surface. I was carried away with Dr. Fraiser's ideas and I forgot what I was doing. Forgive me."

Jon couldn't help but smile at the little gray guy's flustered apology. "Already done but can we get on with it?"

"She should be awake. Once you have helped her from the pod it is time you left. I have received another message from Thor he requires my assistance urgently."

Jon waited while to pod opened to help Freyja stand. Hiemdall beamed as he watched the two of them. "Now if the two of you will step closer to Dr. Fraiser, I will return you to the surface near the Stargate. I hope to see you again someday under better circumstances."

Jon didn't say a word as he turned back to the pod offering his hand to Freyja. "How are you feeling?"

The smile gracing her face was pure Sam Carter but to Jon it was now Freyja's as well. "Wonderful did I hear we're returning to Earth?" Jon nodded his head. "Take me home, please."

Nodding his head, Jon replied, "If that is what you want." He was overwhelmed by what he saw in her eyes. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jon asked, "Are you sure this is what you want?" He was not only asking about going back to Earth but himself as well.

Reaching out she took his hand. "I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

Janet coughed breaking the spell woven between the two of them. "Heimdall needs to leave."

Backing away from each other, they nodded. "We're ready when you are Heimdall." Freyja said with a smile.

"Thank you. Jon O'Neill give my regards to Jack O'Neill on the birth of his daughter; I hear she is beautiful."

Jon smiled. "Grace is gorgeous. I'll let Jack and Sam know."

Freyja shot a look at Jon about to ask him something when Heimdall initiated the Asgard beam.

* * *

><p>That's all for this week. Chapter 20 was posted on my site today and the last chapter (21) will be posted on my website next week and chapter 18 here.<p>

If you want to take a look at my site just Google my pen name and you'll find me. Or if you want updates independent from this site find my page not my profile on facebook as well.

Also not I am 38+ weeks pregnant with my sixth child and that could throw an monkey wrench into this whole plan. So if you don't hear from me that's why and I'll post as soon as I can.


	18. Coming Home

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone sorry for the hiatus but I had my baby and this story will have a chapter each week until I done. If you can't wait to see how it ends you can just skip over to my website and find the last four chapters there.

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Home<strong>

The three Tau'ri reappeared near the DHD. As soon as they were solid Freyja grabbed Jon's arm turning him to face her. "Offspring, Jack has a child? Who's the mother?"

Jon sighed, praying he'd be given a chance to explain all this, before Freyja learned about Grace. "Sam,she's his wife. They got married a few months ago and are expecting their second child in about seven months." Jon hoped that would be enough of an explanation for now because he really didn't want to talk about this.

"Married, what happened? Was it that mission; the one where Nirrti almost killed Sam?"

Jon looked at Janet for help. It had never occurred to him he would have to explain all this right now. "Let's get back home and I'll explain everything. We'll need to contact your father and let him know he has another daughter."

"My father, I-" Freyja stopped, taking a deep breath. "I hadn't even thought about him. What's he going to think about all this?" She dropped down onto one of the steps leading up to the Stargate

After a few moments she got to her feet poking Jon in the chest. "You're trying to divert me. How long has it been since that mission? Tell me."

"Two and a half years

Her gaze locked with Jon's as panic threaded her words. "Two and a half years? Is there any point in going home? I mean what am I going to do there? I can't be Sam Carter and I don't want to. I want to be me and that isn't her. I mean will everyone expect me to be her?"

Janet sat down next to her. "No one will expect you to be Sam, let alone Sam or Jacob. She'll want you to be whomever you want to be."

Freyja nodded and looked up at Jon. "You will be with me whatever happens."

He took her hand and squeezed it before letting go."Whatever happens, I'll always be here."

Squaring her shoulders, Freyja looked up at the gate for a moment. "I'm ready to go home. Jon, dial Earth and you better explain the rest of what happened quickly." Freyja told him.

As soon as they had confirmation, Janet stepped through the wormhole followed by Jon and Freyja.

* * *

><p>By the time they emerged from the wormhole, Janet had disappeared and Jon cursed her for not being here to help explain all this.<p>

Crossing her arms over her chest, Freyja turned to Jon. "Are you going to explain now?"

Jon ran his hands through his hair and headed up the stairs. "Follow me, I'll explain on the way to the briefing room. I need some coffee. It's not that bad. Sam and Jack got married two months ago. Grace, their daughter is about three months old. That was the same time I had Thor age me, I hated being stuck in a seventeen year old body."

"What finally happened to get them to stop denying how they felt about each other? To express their feelings for one another?"

"Fate, by the name of Daniel stepped in and gave them a shove. But it's not my story to tell, I'm sure if you asked them either one of them would tell it to you. I wasn't here so I don't know all the details."

"Daniel! You've seen Daniel? He's okay?" Turning, she grabbed on to Jon's vest in a death grip. "I mean since he Ascended? How is he; does he come here often? We didn't see him that whole year after he left us. How long did it take for him to be able to come back?" Freyja fired off these questions like bullets as her eyes lit up. "Can you call him? I want to see him."

Jon lifted up his hands, putting them on Freyja's shoulders. "Stop, I can't answer all those questions at once. Daniel descended a year or so after he left us and became human once more. He didn't like the politics up there. The Daniel who helped Sam and Jack was actually another Daniel." Stopping, he sighed, his head was beginning to hurt and he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "He's from an alternate-time line that merged with ours. It's all very complicated and,,.and I don't like to think about it. You will have to get Sam to explain it."

Freyja totally ignored what Jon had said, other than one thought. "The Daniel who's descended, I can see him? I mean he's still here at the SGC?" She pulled him out of the briefing room to go find Daniel but Jon stopped her.

"Freyja stop, yes you can see Daniel but you need to remember that you aren't Sam. There's a Sam here and she's his friend. You're like me. We're extra, we aren't the people they have a friendship with. They're are no longer ours, we're cut off. It won't be the same, nothing will."

She looked up at him. "I know but... _I_ need to see Daniel."

"I will go get Jack and find out where Danny-boy is." He squeezed her shoulder. "I'll be right back." He motioned for her to have a seat at the briefing room table.

* * *

><p>Jon wandered into the control room and found only Walter sitting alone at the bank of computers. "Where is everyone. Freyja wants to talk to Danny."<p>

"Reynolds is in his office. The General, Daniel and Vala went to retrieve Colonel O'Neill, because she went after Grace, who had been kidnapped-"

"Whoa, hold on a minute. Are you telling me someone took Grace?" Jon turned ready to head off to help out. "Where did they go?"

"I just heard from the General. Everyone is fine and on their way back to the SGC. I informed him that Freyja is here and he wants a report on her once he gets back."

Nodding, Jon turned to go back the way he'd come. "I'll take Freyja down to the infirmary and get our medical checks over and done with. Tell Jack to meet us there."

"Will do, Sir." Walter answered, watching Jon disappear.

* * *

><p>Freyja fidgeted as Dr. Brightman looked inside her ear. "What are you looking for? I feel fine."<p>

The older woman smiled. "Nothing really. You're very healthy considering where you've been living for the last year. Your tests also show you aren't a Goa'uld but you do have the same Naquadah markers as Sam . The rest of this is just routine to make sure you aren't carrying some foreign disease. Ever since the Brocca incident, we have been more careful to make sure that SG-teams don't bring anything home with them."

"I know from Sam's memories what can come through the gate but what are some of the things that you have encountered recently?"

"You interested in medicine? Sam is usually out of here as quickly as possible."

And here it begins Freyja thought, this was the beginning of the comparisons between her and Sam.

Freyja smiled. "On Cimera when I could not remember, I had no skills that could help the village. One day, I found a Goa'uld healing device in the healer's hut. It looked familiar and so I tried to use it. Then slowly some of Sam's emergency medical training came back to me. That knowledge allowed me to help those who helped me." Freyja's voice grew quiet for a moment. "But I didn't know enough and people died. I would like the opportunity to study medicine as you and Janet have."

Shaking her head, Brightman smiled. "I have seen a lot of strange things since I started here. I need to take your blood and then I will tell you about some of them. Roll up your sleeve and I'll get started."

The doctor patted her shoulder, before disappearing into the room where the lab supplies were kept.

She returned a few minutes later and began to telling Freyja about some of the stranger things she had seen when a commotion outside the infirmary drew their attention.

"_I __don__'__t __need __to __be __taken __to __the __infirmary__. __I__'__m __fine__, __Grace __is __fine __and __so __is __the __baby__. __I __just __want __to __go __back __to __our __quarters __and __sleep__. __It__'__s __been __a __long __day__. __Come __on __Jack__, __please__?"_

"Not so fast Sam. You left the base against doctor's orders and almost got yourself killed. No more arguments. Get your butt into that infirmary and let Janet perform an ultrasound or I will let her give you the biggest needle she has."

Freyja got off the bed, moving closer to the door. Jon tried to stop her but she shook him off. Her other-self was out in the hallway. Freyja reached the door just in time to have it fly open and she came face to face with Sam.

* * *

><p>As I said above the rest of this story is up on my website and if you can't wait pop over there and take a look. All my stories are archived there. Jut Google my pen name or use the link on my profile. Thank you for reading and I hope you'll leave a short review.<p> 


	19. The End of the Beginning

**The End of the Beginning**

Sam froze, coming face to face with her distorted mirror image. Stepping back she demanded, "Who are you!"

But the other woman stood her ground, not flinching under Sam's scrutiny. "Freyja, you're clone."

"My what!" Sam studied Freyja. She could see herself fifteen years earlier when the world held so many more possibilities, and there were many more roads to choose. She had given up so much to get where she was and looking at a younger version of herself she wondered if this woman would make the same mistakes or new ones.

Someone had to break the spell woven between the two women. "Freyja, Dr Birghtman has given you a clean bill of health, shall we go and find Daniel?" Jon turned to Jack and Sam. "Any ideas where we should look for him?"

Jack shrugged. "His office is the best bet, if he's not there try his quarters or Vala's."

"We'll do that, thanks, Jack." Jon led Freyja away. "Do you want us in the briefing room after we see Danny-boy."

"Don't worry about it tonight. We'll all meet tomorrow at 0900. It's late and I want Sam and Grace to be checked out by Janet and Dr. Brightman before we head home. It's been a long day." Jack smiled and motioned for Sam to proceed him into the infirmary carrying Grace's new carseat that Janet had magically procured.

"See you tomorrow then." And he was gone with Freyja following.

As the two walked away Jack heard Fryeja asking who Vala was and he couldn't help smiling; the fun just never stops.

* * *

><p>Freyja and Jon found Daniel in his office with his nose buried in a ancient tome. Jon knocked on the door frame calling Daniel's name.<p>

The older man turned and his whole body tensed as he saw Freyja. "Sam?"

Freyja stared forward but Jon stopped her. "No, not quite, but I'm her clone.I wanted to see you. I needed to see you." Her voice was earnest and confused at the same time.

Confusion filled Daniel's face. "Why?"

"My last memory of you is your death. I-" She sighed. "You were important to me, to Sam, and I needed to see you alive, to banish that memory. I know this must be strange for you."

Unsure what to say, Daniel held up his arms. "Well here I am, alive if not weary." He tried to stifle it but a yawn still escaped his lips. "Sorry, long day." He paused. "I don't mean to be rude but could we talk tomorrow. You can ask me anything you want. I assume you'll be briefing Jack?" He looked to Jon who nodded.

Jon smiled. "Tomorrow at 0900. I'm sure he'll want you there. We haven't debriefed about the Anubis fun yet.

"I'll make sure I'm there too. Now if you will excuse me; I'm almost asleep on my feet."

Freyja nodded. "We won't keep you, Daniel. It was good to see you again, sleep well."

Turning away, she left his office. Daniel watched her go and then turned towards his own room.

* * *

><p>After the two clones left, Daniel dragged himself into his quarters. Without even turning on the light, he shed his clothes and climbed into the bed. Rolling over on his back, Daniel tucked his hands behind his head, staring up at the concrete roof.<p>

The Prometheus would leave for the Pegasus galaxy in a few days and he wondered if Jack would let him be on it? He'd put in the request.

Atlantis had been taken hold of his dreams and waking moments ever since he and Jack had located it. His job with the SGC was done and it was time to move on. Atlantis held so many more mysteries and possibilities. Everyone else was happy and it was his turn to find his own happiness among the stars.

A shape emerged from the small bathroom, he could barely see the person moving across the dark room. A warm body slid into the narrow bed and curled itself around him and hands snaked up his torso as a very familiar voice purred. "Daniel, darling."

Daniel's voice sound flat and bored but he was anything but. "What do you want, Vala?"

Her voice sounded bouncy and coy as she snapped on the bedside lamp casting a dim glow around the room. "I was thinking, it's time for you and me to celebrate Anubis' capture." Her fingers marched up and down his chest. "And in the process we can release some of this tension between us."

Daniel sat up nearly dumping her on to the floor. "You really want to do this now? Now, why not yesterday or a few weeks ago. Why now, why tonight? What is the rush?"

"I wasn't sure what I wanted or if you wanted me. I have tried to explain this to you but you always shut me down. I want you, Daniel and I want you now." Sliding forward her hands continued their path toward the waist band of his boxers.

She laughed softly. "You want me too, don't you Daniel. I've seen the way you look at me, I know when a man wants me."

Daniel caught her hand, saying nothing for a long a time. "Vala, it's not that easy, Nothing ever is." He turned away running his hands through his hair.

Vala pulled her hand from his and pushed him down on the bed, looming over him. "Tell me what do you want, Daniel? Do you even know?"

He stared up at her, she looked like an avenging angel and he'd never loved her more, but was this the right thing of either of them? There was a chance that this passion between them would burn hot enough to burn him, when Vala decided to move on. Was his love enough to hold her?

He made a frustrated noise and began pacing, careful not to get too close to Vala. "Vala, I don't want to do this now. I almost lost one of my best friend today and I just don't have the energy to do this or play your games." He opened the door and pointed to the hallway. "Please, just leave me alone."

"Nope, I'm not leaving. We've both known hurt in our lives and lost those we love. Why can't we find shelter from the storm together. We'd be good together." Crossing the room she reached out tracing his cheek.

She tried to look seductive but there was a hint of fear in her eyes. Daniel looked at her for a moment and then crossed the room grabbing his own clothes. "Fine, I'll leave. Hope you sleep well."

"No, Daniel, please don't leave me." Reaching out she tried to grab his shoulders, her movements frantic. I need you, Daniel, I care about Sam too. I need to feel alive, I know you, I know you need this just as much as I do. I -"

Flinging her arms off him, Daniel headed for the door carrying his boots. "Stop it, Vala. I'm not going to be an outlet for your self-doubt. I won't be the convenient body. Find someone else, I can't do this, especially not tonight."

But she put her hand on the door stopping him from opening it. He turned to find her standing right behind him.

Stepping away from her, he shoved his hand through his hair. "Just why would I want _you_? I can't get a straight word out of you. For every word of truth there are three lies. I'm sorry, Vala, I can't be like you. I can't flit from person to person and feel nothing. I have feelings."

From behind him Daniel heard a loud sniff but he ignored it continuing his rant. "I'm sorry you have been thought hell and are emotionally stunted but you know what, so have I! The difference between you and me is that I am trying hard to move past it. You can sleep here; I'll take the couch in my office."

He had just shoved his feet into his boots when he heard a very small voice. "Daniel, please don't leave me."

The thread of honesty in her voice was obvious. Pausing, he looked back at her. Vala was on her knees, tears streamed down her cheeks. Her rumpled, messy hair caused her to look waif-like and innocent.

Daniel closed his eyes tightly and continued to tie his boot. If he gave in to her now, he'd never forgive himself. This was all a game to her, and he just didn't want to play anymore. I just can't be used any longer. It hurts Vala and I have to stop the pain somehow."

"Daniel, I-" Her voice quivered. "I love you, stay with me. Help me find the person you see inside me. I think she's there but I can't find her, not without you. I never wanted to be a better person until I met you and I don't think I'm strong enough to do it alone."

He looked hard at Vala, searching for the angle she might be playing. Over the past month or so he had learned all her tells due to the lies she told so often. No matter had hard he stared they were not there.

Letting the boot fall to the floor, he crossed the room to cup her face. "You had better not be lying to me." He drew her face to his tentatively brushing her lips with his as she let him set the pace. Pulling back, he sat down studying Vala, shocked.

After a moment he said, "Say it again."

"Daniel, I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't say it before but I didn't trust myself not to break your heart." Vala looked down and played with her hands. "Do you still love me?"

Catching her chin he lifted her gaze to meet his. "I loved you before I met you and I still do." Daniel swallowed. "Will you marry me?"

With happy tears in her eyes Vala replied. "Yes, my Daniel. I will." Then she sealed their engagement with a kiss. Her hands tired to remove his shirt but he caught them. "As much as I would love to do this now, I have to sleep. Stay if you like but I'm only sleeping."

Vala watched Daniel lay down and pouted for a moment until she saw the exhaustion around his eyes. Settling in his arms she told him. "I'll stay with you and keep the nightmares away."

There was no response from Daniel but a soft snore.

* * *

><p>If you can't wait until next week to find out what happens the rest of this story is up on my website as well as the first chapter in a new SGA fic <strong>Lost Boy Found<strong>. (Once this one is complete in two weeks I will begin posting this one here as well.) Just Google my pen name and you'll find me. Or if you want updates independent from this site find my facebook page.


	20. Home?

**Author's Note:** This chapter wasn't betaed because I added it after this story had gone through that process. I felt this scene was missing and so well I wrote it on the fly. If there are any errors let me know and I'll fix them. I want to thank everyone who's read this story. It has been a fun ride. I hope you will enjoy the last two chapters. Thanks for the memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Home?<strong>

Jon could see that Freyja wasn't happy about how things had gone with Daniel but there was nothing he could do to make it better. She had to understand that Sam's life was no longer hers and Sam's friends weren't Freyja's. They still had a Sam in their lives and they didn't want another copy, Jon had come to understand this slowly over time and Freyja would as well.

Reaching out he took her hand and squeezed it. Turning her head slightly, Freyja forced a smile. "I'll be all right it's just a little overwhelming. It's like I've come home, only to realize that this isn't my home. What is going to become of me?"

"You'll do the same thing I did. You'll make a new life here just as I did. It won't be easy but in time you'll find your place."

Tugging on her hand he pulled her along. "Come there is something I would like to show you. You can't leave the grounds but I can at least take you topside for a little fresh air."

Freyja smiled, this time it was genuine. "I'd like that. Lead the way."

* * *

><p>The moon was bright and full hanging in the sky as the two of them stepped away from the front gate. The two of them walked up a small hill away from the bright lights at the entrance.<p>

Once the darkness had enclosed them Jon pointed up at the stars. "You are home. See as a little girl you looked up at those stars and wanted to reach them and now you have. I'm not saying you have to take the same path a Sam, because you don't. You're not the same person as she was, you can learn from her mistakes and make a new life and better one. I've tried to do the same thing with Jack's life. It's not easy but I've found that I'm happy." He sighed. "Think about what interest you, not Sam. What would you like to do with your life if you could do anything?"

Freyja looked up at the stars once more before looking back at Jon. "I'm not sure." She paused and then spoke quickly. "Medicine. I want to be a doctor and help people like I was doing on Cimmera, only better because I'd know what to do."

Jon smiled as he lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "That's the perfect choice, but you don't have to decide now. You have time-"

"I know but I have actually thought a lot about this and medicine is where I feel my place is. I was a good doctor to those people on Cimmera, but here on Earth I have a chance to really help people. I won't change my mind."

Reaching out Jon tucked a stay bit of hair behind her ear. "If you'd allow me, I would like to be with you every step of the way. You mean so much to me, I don't want to lose you."

Freyja stepped back. "No, you don't have feelings for me. What you are feeling is Jack's emotions for Sam. You don't know me!"

Stepping forward Jon traced his fingers down the side of her cheek. "Are you sure about that?" Freyja shivered at his touch. "You're not Sam but in ways you are the same. You have compassion, honor and you never give up and I won't either. Even if I have to spend the rest of my life proving to you that what I am feeling is for you and not Sam I will. Freyja please..."

After a few moments she stepped closer, turning her lips into his palm. "I keep thinking that I'll wake up back on Cimmera and this will all be over and I'll be alone once more. Jon, please just hold me. I need to know I'm really here with you."

Jon pulled her close and ran his hands over her long hair. "This is real, both you and me. As soon as you're allowed to leave the base we'll go out on a date, but for now we'll just have to settle for pie in the commissary."

Pulling away she held out her hand to him. "I'd like that, but the chocolate chess is all mine."

* * *

><p>The next morning SG-teams 1 and 3 sat around the briefing table with Freyja, Vala, Sam and Janet. Sam and Freyja tried not to stare at one another but their gazes were drawn to each other repeatedly. Sam saw her past, while Freyja her future, both unsure what it all meant.<p>

Jack on the other hand tried to keep the meeting on track as Jon, Reynolds and Daniel relayed the events of the past day. Last of all, Freyja reported on her captivity by Ba'al and Anubis and anything else she felt would be useful.

As each party finished their reports, Jack nodded thoughtfully making notes or if anyone looked at the pad of paper in front of him, doodles. When Freyja had finished Jack sighed.

"All in all, yesterday can be counted as a success. Anubis is locked up, hopefully for good thanks to our little buddies. We also took a huge chunk out of the available Jaffa army; this time both Lord Yu and Ba'al armies have joined the free Jaffa. as well as the number of the Kull warriors left out there was reduced.

"Then thanks to Heimdall. We're able to show the ragtag group of Goa'uld still skulking around the galaxy that the Asgard can and will enforce the treaty. Good work people"

The general paused for a moment looking at all those assembled, stopping at Freyja. "I talked to George this morning about you. He said you'll have a full back story, passport, birth certificate the works, by the end of the week. Any specific name you want to use?"

"Freyja is fine and if it's all right with Sam, I would like to use Carter. Also when it is convenient for the Tok'ra, I would like to meet Jacob."

Jack looked at Sam who nodded her consent. "I'll let George know as soon as we're done here. Now on to-"

"Sir?" Freyja interrupted. "I have another request. I would wait but it's timely. If possible I would like to join this year's class at Bethesda Medical School. I want to be a medical doctor."

"A what?" Sam squawked, chocking on a mouthful of juice.

Freyja shrugged. "While on Cimmera, I was a good medic but I feel that I could be a great doctor. I do have your knowledge but not all of it. I don't feel the pull toward physics. I want to find my own place in the world and not walk in your shadow and Medical school will be the first step."

From the big smile on Sam's face Jack figured, she was proud of her clone. "I'll talk to George, it'll take some fudging but I'm sure we can make it happen.

Pausing, Jack took a swallow of coffee and then shuffled his notes. "Another topic to discuss. Although we could dial Atlantis, General Hammond and the IOA have decided that our ZPM is better used in the Antarctic and so it's been decided the Prometheus will make a trip to the Pegasus galaxy next month. And I suppose," Jack droned eyeing Daniel, "you want to be on that ship, hmm, Daniel? After all I got this." He held up a huge folder and then slid it down the table toward Daniel.

Smiling Daniel stopped the file and turned to Vala, taking her hand. "Only if Vala can come with me. We're getting married and she would be a valuable asset to me in Atlantis.

Jack rubbed his hands together knowing he's won the latest pool with Carter and Teal'c, "I'll see what I can do about that too. Anyone else have any requests?" He looked around the table and no one spoke up. "Well I'll make the calls and hopefully everyone will be happy in the end."

He got to his feet and nodded to everyone. "Dismissed."

* * *

><p>If you can't wait until next week to find out what happens the rest of this story is up on my website as well as the first two chapters in a new Stargate Atlantis fic <strong>Lost Boy Found<strong>. (Once this one is complete in two weeks I will begin posting it here as well.) Just Google my pen name and you'll find me. Or if you want updates independent from this site find my facebook page.


	21. The End

**Author Note: ** Well this is the end of this one and this will probably be my last Sam/Jack story other than finishing Academy Daze because I just haven't had any ideas or plot bunny attacks. Academy Daze: Year Three will start at the beginning of November and I hope to soon have Year Two done as well, but first I have to wrap up my next original story project which will too be published on Kindle hopefully some time in November.

* * *

><p>The End...<p>

A few days later Jack stared out over his backyard, it was full of those he loved. His parents, who had stopped in on one of their trips to San Francisco and Cassie stood talking to General Hammond. Daniel and Vala were standing beside the trestle table laden with salads and other dishes. The two of them were arguing but not in the same spirit they had in the past.

Jon interrupted Jack's thoughts by tapping him on the shoulder. "Hey Freyja wants to learn to BBQ. She doesn't have any memories of one and it's an important skill. Why don't you go mingle for a while. Talk to Dad, also Sam looks lonely." He nodded to the spot where Sam sat in the shade with Grace in her bouncy chair.

With a grin on his face he handed the tongs to Freyja. "Don't let Jon burn the burgers. He likes them well done and most people don't like charcoal."

Freyja smiled, snapping off a crisp salute. "Yes sir."

As Jack walked away, he grinned thinking how Frejya would make a wonderful doctor. He and George had pulled a lot of strings to get her into med school, and he knew she would do them both proud. He and George had drilled her mercilessly to make sure she had sufficient knowledge to function as a Air Force officer. Sam's clone had come through anything the two Generals had thrown at her with flying colors. She may not have retained the scientific knowledge of Sam but her military knowledge was intact. The better of the two as far as Jack was concerned.

Jon had decided to continue as the leader of SG-1 but it seemed the team would be short a few members. Daniel and Vala would be gone to Atlantis for three months and Teal'c was planning to spend time with the Jaffa. His son's wife expected his first grandchild. Jack didn't look forward to trying to replace that team. They had been the backbone of this place for so long, he didn't know what he'd do.

Cassie's cell phone rang and she stepped away politely to answer and returned a few minutes later. "Sorry, I have to leave now. I'm part of a study group and they have arranged a meeting. I need, I want to stay but-" She sighed and kissed his cheek. "See you later Jack, George." Then she turned to Jack's parents and held out her hand for both of them to shake. "It was nice to meet you."

She started to walk away, but Jack stopped her.

"Have you told your mom you're leaving yet?" Sam asked Cassie and both of them looked over to where Janet sat close to Reynolds.

"I don't want to interrupt." Cassie watched her mom for a minute. "She looks so happy. Do you think it will last?"

Sam squeezed the girl's shoulder. "Which way do you want it to go?"

Cassie smiled. "I want her to be happy and not be lonely now that I'm gone. She's still young and she deserves to be happy. If Reynolds does that, I can't begrudge either of them. He seems like a good man." Janet happened to look up and Cassie made a motion to tell Janet that she was leaving. Janet laughed and made shooing motions with her hands before turning back to Reynolds, still laughing at whatever he said.

Jack wrapped his arms around Sam as the two of them watched Janet and Colonel Reynolds.

"I'm happy for the two of them."

Kissing Sam's temple he replied. "Me too." Wrapping her arms around his wife Jack nodded to his parents. "We should tell my parents about our other little bundle of joy on the way before someone else spills the beans? After all everyone else knows."

"We should have done it a while ago but there just hasn't been time." She took Jack's hand and they made their way over to Jack's parents who were talking to Jon and Freyja.

Giving Jon a nudge, Jack grinned. "Hey, mini me, give me a sec with Pop." He paused and looked over at Jon. "That is if you don't mind."

"Not at all. I'm going to get myself a hamburger. Coming Freyja?"

"Can we talk to you two for a minute?" Jack jerked his thumb towards the house

John nodded. "Sure, son, but we've got a plane to catch."

Directing his parents to the sitting room Jack answered, "It'll just take a minute or two. Sam and I have something to tell you before you go."

Jack's parents sat down on the couch, looking up expectantly and waited. Jack glanced at Sam and then back at his parents. "This may seem very soon but Sam and I are expecting another baby in about seven months. We know that Grace is still very young but we don't have a lot of time and-" Jack let the rest of the sentence hang unsure just what to say. They hadn't really planned to have another child so soon after Grace but then they hadn't planned Grace either.

Monica's face lit up and she smothered Sam in a bone crushing hug. "Another baby. I-" Her voice broke and she blotted at her tears with a handkerchief from her purse. "After what happened to Charlie, I didn't think I would have another grandchild and now I'm going to have two." Leaving Sam's arms she wrapped Jack in her embrace as well. "Jack, I'm so happy for you. You deserve to be happy."

Jack was feeling a little choked up himself as his father shook his hand. "Congratulations son. I hope everything works out well for you." Then he hugged Jack as well and kissed Sam on the cheek. "I'm sorry to cut this short but I want to say goodbye to Jon and Freyja. She seems like a nice girl and in the Air Force too. Where to you boys find these women who are smarter than you are?" John shook his head.

"Bye. We'll see you again soon." They waved watching as John and Monica said their goodbyes .

Jack wrapped an arm around Sam, tugging her close, feeling happy and content.

Life wasn't perfect but he'd take anything bad that happened as long as there was day like this in between.

* * *

><p>This is all done now I'd love to hear from any of you. Thank you for coming along this journey with me. Leave a review if you like and make me smile one last time. If you like you can jump over to my website and check out my next story Lost Boy Found; there are three chapters posted there.<p> 


End file.
